Life's Little Moments
by terriberri23
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Dig me no Grave...It's five years later...let's check in on the Flack's and see how they are doing.
1. Prologue: Too Fast

Prologue:

Jess pulled the blankets up further over her head and shut her eyes tighter, trying to ignored Don's constant nudges "Jess, go check on your child" Don said

She let him pull the blankets down to her waist before she grabbed them "Uh-uh she is all yours tonight. She's my child when she's in a tutu dancing around and looking adorable she is all yours when she's making noise at 3 in the morning" Jess said smiling at her husband "You better go check on her before she comes through the wall" Jess told him. She had no idea what her five year old daughter could be doing up at this time of night no less why she was making all that noise.

"Fine" Don said giving in, he crawled out of the bed and headed out of the master bedroom and down the hall, he came to a stop at a door with a sign pasted on it saying Katie Rose little princess, he opened the door a crack and looked in, he couldn't help but laugh at what his little girl was doing. After getting her back into bed, he headed out of her bedroom and down the hallway to check on the boys, he quietly poked his head in and saw his two and half year old identical twin boys sound asleep, both in the bottom bunk. Kaden had gotten into Kaleb's bed again. Don closed the door and made his way back to bed.

"So what was Miss Katie Rose up too?" Jess asked once Don was back into bed.

"Just jumping up and down on her bed with a beer" he replied sarcastically

"Funny" Jess said snuggling down onto Don's chest "Seriously, what was she at?

"She decided the green sundress with the pink hearts that you two picked out today, just isn't the right thing to wear on her first day of kindergarten. When I went in, she was going through her closet again and most of her wardrobe is now on the floor" He replied

Jess groaned at the thought of all the clothes she knew was now scattered across Katie s room "Great, what does she have picked out to wear now?"

"The green sundress with the pink hearts" He replied laughing

Jess laughed too then sighed "I can't believe she's starting kindergarten tomorrow"

"I know...they are growing up too fast" Don agreed and hugged Jess tight.

A/N: A short start...Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1: Big Day

Chapter 1:

Big Day

"Kaleb Blair! Don't make me ask you again to brush your teeth" Jess warned the little boy who was plainly ignoring his mother and opting to watch Diego. She normally would have turned off the TV at this point but the remote was MIA and she was trying to French braid a squirmy five year olds' hair and Don was upstairs getting Kaden ready as well as himself. "Ouch Momma" Katie Rose whined

"Sorry sweetie but your hair is thick and curly" Jess apologized to her. Katie Rose was the spitting image of her father; she had his facial features, his smile, and his height. Her eyes were bright blue just like Don's, Katie had also inherited his black hair colour but the poor thing had the misfortune of inheriting Jess' unmanageable thick and curly hair.

"Ok you're done" Jess said putting the buckle around the end of the braid "You may go get your book bag now"

"And lunch bag" Katie said with excitement

"And lunch bag" Jess said as the little girl ran out to the kitchen to retrieve the Disney's Ariel backpack and the matching lunch bag. Jess shook her head and got up from the couch walked over to where Kaleb was sitting, reached out and hit the power button, Kaleb's little lip started to pout at the sudden disappearance of Diego "Let's go brush our teeth before Sarah gets here, remember she's taking Kaden and you to the park today" Jess said picking Kaleb up. Kaleb's brown eyes lit up at the idea of going to the park.

Sarah had became the Flack's baby-sitter when Katie Rose was just four months old.

After Katie was born, Jess had seriously considered becoming a stay at home mom, the decision to go back to work was a difficult one.

**Flashback**

"_You have to make a decision" Don said walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom _

"_I will…we still have time" Jess said_

"_No, we don't, Babe" Don said crawling into bed next to her_

_Jess turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her "Your maternity leave is up in three weeks, if you are going back we need to find a babysitter and get Katie use to her" Don said "You know that I'm fine with you going back to work, if that's what you want, I just want you to be happy" _

"_I know that" Jess said "the problem is I don't know what I want to do. How do I leave her? How do I leave her with some stranger?" _

"_Is that your decision then?" Don asked_

"_No, because then I go back and think how do I give up being a cop…that's part of my _

_identity" Jess said "I have no idea what to do Don, just tell me what to do"_

"_I can't" Don said "this is your decision. I don't want you to feel like you're abandoning Katie Rose if you go back and I don't want you to have to sacrifice a part of who you are to stay at home with our daughter…this has to be your decision."_

_Jess sighed "What about the hours….it's not like it's a 9-5 job" Jess asked_

"_If you decide to go back, we'll figure something out; I want you to be happy" Don stated_

"_I'll decide tomorrow" Jess said, Don was about to protest but she put her finger to his lips to stop him from speaking "I promise, I just want to talk to my mom about this first" _

"_This is your decision" Don said "not your mom's"_

"_I know that" Jess said "I just want the input from a working mom"_

**End of Flashback**

After talking to her mom and to her two sister-in-laws Victoria and Jillian (Vikki a stay at home mom and Jill a working mom) Jess decided that she would go back to work. A decision Jess struggled with but they were lucky enough to find Sarah, a 55 year old retired school teacher who was amazing with the kids and a perfect fit for their family.

"YAY! Park" Kaleb squealed bringing Jess back to the present

"Let's go take care of those sugar bugs" Jess said balancing the little boy on her hip and heading upstairs to the kids bathroom. She got Kaleb's toothbrush ready and helped him brush his teeth, they finished up and Don walked in with Kaden to do the same.

"Brothie, we're going to the park" Kaleb said as he partially jump up and down with excitement

"All right little man…all done" Don said putting Kaden back down on the floor since he had lifted him to the sink to spit.

"I bring Mocha?" Kaden asked. Mocha was a TY monkey that Don's father gave each of the boys when they were born and Kaden grew attached to it, taking it everywhere he went.

"And I bring Bunnybear" Kaleb said. Bunnybear was a TY bear with bunny pyjamas that Mac had given Kaleb for his first birthday since then he had dragged that bear everywhere with him.

"Go get them" Jess said "They are in on your Diego sofa"

The boys took off running out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom "Don't run" Don called after them

"Come here" Jess said "Your tie is crooked"

Don walked towards her and leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her lips "I'm serious your tie is crooked" Jess said

"Uh-uh" He said kissing her again.

"Are you going to let me fix your tie or are you just going to keep kissing me?" Jess asked smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. "OK, we have to go or we're going to be late" Jess said and moving back a little because she knew they would seriously be late

"What about my tie?" Don asked smirking

"It's not that bad" Jess said laughing

The boys ran back into the bathroom, Kaden getting there a fraction of a second before Kaleb "I win! I win" he said

"Ok, let's go" Don said taking the boys by the hands and walking downstairs and into the den where Katie was talking energetically to Sarah.

"Can I wear my butterfly sandals?" Katie asked

"Sure, time to go" Jess said

"And here are the rascals" Don said letting the boys hands go

"Bye daddy" Kaden said hugging his father at the knees

Don bent down so he was level with the boys "give me a real hug" Kaden and Kaleb wrapped their arms around Don's neck "I love my little men" he said letting them go

"And what about mommy? Do I get a hug?" Jess asked. The boys turned and ran into Jess' arms; she kissed them both before letting them go.

"The stroller is at the back of the house" Don told Sarah

"And I'm picking Katie up after school" Jess said

"Ok, come on boys…let's go get some snacks for the park" Sarah said

************************************************************************

"Ok so what do you do after school?" Jess asked as Don rolled up to a cross walk, she looked behind to see Katie Rose in the backseat kicking her little feet back and forth and crinkling her nose as she concentrated on remembering what her parents had told her "I wait by my classroom door for momma, daddy, Sarah or Nanny Alice to pick me up and I never ever, ever, ever, ever go with anyone else pecially strangers" Katie Rose said

"Especially" Jess corrected the word she mispronounced "and who's picking you up today?"

"You" Katie Rose said pointing to her mother

"That's right" Jess said

Don pulled into a parking spot "Are we ready for this?" he asked

"No" Jess said

"I am" Katie Rose called from the back. Jess and Don laughed at her excitement "OK then let's go to kindergarten" Jess said smiling

"YAY" Katie Rose said

Jess got out of the Sedan and opened the back door, Katie got out and took her mother's hand, Don walked around and took Katie's other hand and they made their way into Joseph Drive Academy.

"Kindergarten is straight down the hall, first room on your right….room 12" Jess told Don, she knew from orientation.

"Jess, Don" they heard their names being called and turned to see Lindsay coming down the stairs

"Hey Linds" Jess said

"Where are Lucy and Holly?" Don asked

"I just dropped Lucy off to the third grade and Danny has the girls today so Holly is with him." Lindsay explained "Are you excited about kindergarten?" She asked Katie deflecting the question about how are you doing? before either got the chance to ask.

Katie nodded her head yes "I have to get to work…see you guys later" Lindsay said

"Alright, see you Linds" Jess said

Lindsay walked on; when she was gone Katie looked at Jess and Don and asked "How come Auntie Lindsay and Uncle Danny don't live together anymore?"

"Umm…look kindergarten" Jess said avoiding trying to explain separation to a five year old.

Inside the classroom, they met Katie's teacher, Ms Christina Turner. Ms. Turner gathered the parents together and passed out register forms, letters regarding parent night as well as information about the PTA. Then it was time to leave, Jess and Don found Katie playing in the house center. "Alright, mom and dad are gone now" Jess told her

"Bye" Katie said without even turning around from the little kitchen set she was playing with.

"Right" Jess said as she hesitated to leave

"She'll be fine" Ms. Turner said walking over

"I know she will be" Jess said but she still didn't want to leave her little girl. Don took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked to the door and heard a small

voice call "Momma, daddy…don't bumble bee get a hug?" Katie asked puckering her lower lip

"Always" Don said

"Always" Jess repeated as Katie wrapped her arms around both her parents.

A/N: Yes I broke Lindsay and Danny up but before you freak out they are separated not divorce…just give me a chance…I might fix them.


	3. Chapter 2: Saturday

Chapter 2:

Saturday

"Boys suck" Katie Rose said suddenly from the back seat of the looked over at Jess who was trying not to smile "Katherine, where did you hear words like that?"

Katie screwed up her little face and answered "Jenna in my class says it"

"She's right" Lindsay whispered "They do suck"

Jess glared at Lindsay "That's not a nice word Bumble bee. And why would you think that?"

"Kirkland pulled on my pigtails at recess. Kaden lost my Polly pocket car" Katie said Jess pulled the car into the parking lot of the Pro-Soccer Kids program where Lucy practiced every Saturday.

"I'll be five minutes then we'll go to see Aunt Stella" Lindsay told Katie and Holly as she got out of the car.

"Why does Aunt Stella have to stay in bed?" Katie Rose asked

"Aunt Stella has to rest because the baby in her belly still needs time to grow but little peanut wants to meet everyone so badly, he tried to come early, too early. So now Aunt Stella must stay in bed so the baby will stay in her belly as long as possible" Jess tried to explain premature labor to a five and three year old. Stella and Mac had been living common law for the past four years and now after two miscarriages, they were expecting their first baby. Unfortunately, Stella had went into premature labor at only 20 weeks, the doctor managed to stop it and had put her on complete bed rest. So now Stella was going in her words INSANE!

"Just like you, momma" Katie Rose said

"Yep, just like when the twins were in mom's belly" Jess replied thinking about how close she came to losing the boys.

**Flashback**

A five month pregnant Jess walked into the break room of the lab, she felt another sharp pain in her stomach; she had been feeling funny all day. First, she thought it was just indigestion but now she was starting to worry that what she was feeling wasn't normal. Jess took a deep breath and protectively put her hand on her belly. Mac glanced over at her from where he was making coffee "Jess, you Ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, I think so" Jess said since the pain had subsided. Jess walked over to where Mac was standing and the pain started again, she bent over and started to hyperventilate "Ok, I take that back….something is very wrong with my babies"

"Come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital" Mac said taking her by the arm and leading her down to his truck, he hit the sirens and raced her to the hospital.

"Mac, did you call Don?" she asked as he pulled up to the emergency exit.

"He and Danny are away on that training exercise today, remember no cell phones" Mac answered getting her out of the car and inside.

"I'm scared" Jess admitted "What if I'm losing the babies?"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" Mac said "I'll do my best to reach Don"

Jess nodded her head as Mac led her into the hospital and was met by her OB who she had called on the way.

Jess lay on the hospital bed with her mom fussing over her. When Mac hadn't reached Don, he had called the next best thing. When the doctor had told Jess, she was in active labor, she was grateful she had her mother's hand to hold. She had been hooked up to an IV with Magnesium Sulfate in it and luckily, her contractions had stopped now. However, the doctor was still concerned with her high blood pressure and the chance that she might go into premature labor again.

"Jess, baby" Don called coming into the hospital room looking panicked and guilty

"I'm fine" Jess said "the boys are fine…they stopped the labor"

Don took in a breath of relief and took her hand "I'm never going anywhere without a phone again" he said

"I'm on bed rest but I'm fine" Jess said

**end of Flashback**

Lindsay opened the back door to the car letting Lucy in before she climbed back into the front and Jess drove over to Stella's.

* * *

"So where are your boys?" Stella asked. Jess and Lindsay were sat on her bed; the girls had gone downstairs to make milkshakes with uncle Mac.

"Don took them to play basketball at the park. Oh I have pictures of them in the Knicks jerseys you gave them." Jess said reaching for her purse and pulled out a picture of Kaden and Kaleb with their tiny arms wrapped around each other both wearing a blue and orange jersey with the words New York Knicks and the number 34 on the front which stood for their favorite player Eddy Curry. Jess passed the photo to Stella

"They are so sweet. I miss them" Stella said

"I'll bring em' next time" Jess said "it's just that they've been cooped up all week with the flu and I needed them to run off some of their energy"

Stella laughed "How are you?" Lindsay asked

"Bored…slowly going crazy" Stella replied "And you?"

"I'm dealing" Lindsay said "it feels weird to be around him at work but I'm trying to be professional. Thankfully, Mac has taken pity on me and has kept us from working on the same cases. I'm trying to keep it amicable for the girls, I'm fine"

"It's none of our business…Linz but what happened? You guys were happy" Jess asked. The subject of Danny moving out had been a touchy one so no one really knew the details surrounding the separation but since Lindsay was talking about it, Jess had to ask. Lindsay hesitated "Please Linz" Stella said 'I've been inside this room for five weeks, I need something" Stella said "I'll tell you the sex of the baby and the name"

"Thought that was private" Lindsay said

"Five weeks of bed rest" Stella said "I'm desperate"

"Fine. Danny and I just drifted apart…I know that is such a cliché but that's it. Our lives revolved around work and the girls so I woke up one day to realize I didn't know my husband anymore. For months now, the only time we talk is when we argue over work, kids, and money, there hasn't been anything in the bedroom for 8 months, and I just couldn't do it anymore. Last month, we decided it was best if we took a break from each other." Lindsay said "your turn"

"Boy…Maddox Jackson Taylor" Stella said

"I like it" Jess said "and don't give up yet Linds"

* * *

Jess and Katie Rose walked down the trail in the park and headed over to the basketball courts in search of her husband and her little scallawags.

"Mommy" Kaden called enthusiastically and started to wave his little hand continuously making sure Jess saw him.

Jess walked over to where Kaden, Kaleb, Don, and Adam were. Don saw his wife approach "Hey babe" he said kissing her on the cheek "How's Stella?"

"Bored and hormonal" Jess answered

"Yikes" Adam said

"How's the game going?" Jess asked

"I'm going to play for the Knicks" Kaleb announced proudly from Adam's shoulders

"Me too" Kaden said

"Hey, I want to play for them too" Katie stated

"You can't you are a girl" Kaleb told her and Kaden nodded his head tooJess gave Don a look "Can too" Katie told them and stuck her tongue out at her brothers

"Girls can do anything boys can do and Katherine keep that tongue in your month" Don stated

Jess took the ball from Adam and gave it to Katie, "The three of you go play…but stay where I can see you" she instructed. Adam put Kaleb back on the ground and the three skipped over by the net.

"I don't know where those boys got that" Don said to Jess

"Same place Katie got the idea boys suck, from other kids" Jess told him "we'll deal with that later. I came by cuz your battery is dead and I wanted to let you know Sam called, she wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night, she has something important to tell us"

Don looked at Adam "I swear Sam is ok" Adam said starting to get afraid. Don was a little over protective of his baby sister and even though Don had accepted Adam and Sam together (and they've been together for almost five years now). Adam was still very much afraid of Don, which amused Sam and Jess. "I promised Sam that I wouldn't say anything…she wants to tell you" Adam said before adding "She's not pregnant" Don ignored Adam "You told her we would come…right?" he asked

"Yes" Jess smiled

"Alright, let's gather up the tribe and go, I think the boys should be wore out by now" Don said

"K…C-ya tomorrow Adam" Jess said. Don took her hand and they went to get the kids and got ready to head home.


	4. Chapter 3: Congratulations

Chapter 3:

Congratulations

Katie Rose wondered out of her bedroom and headed down the hall, looking for her mom. She found Jess in the boys' bedroom getting them dress for dinner at Aunt Sam's. "I'm ready, momma" Katie said only poking her head in.

Jess looked up and caught the look on Katie's face, she knew that look; it was the one Katie wore when she was guilty, same one Jess herself wore. "Hold it" Jess said "come here, please."

Katie walked in wearing a pink sun dress with a butterfly on the front. "Katherine, that's not what I picked out. I already told you its too cold out for sundresses"

"But this is so pretty" Katie whined

"Go back into your room and take that dress off and put on the outfit that I lay out on your bed" Jess said lifting Kaden up so she could do up his jeans. Katie still stood in the bedroom with her hands on her hips and her little lip puckered out.

"But momma" She whimpered "I'll wear a sweater"

"The material in the dress is really thin, it's October now and too cold for summer dresses. I got to get Kaleb dress and then I'll be down to do your hair and I want to see you in the brown pants and pink sweater" Jess warned

Katie screwed up her mouth and stormed out of the room, Jess could hear her stomping her feet all the way down the hall. Jess grinned and pulled a blue hoody that had an orange airplane on the front over Kaden's head. "Ok buddy, you're ready. Kaleb your turn" Jess said.

She finished getting Kaleb dress in a pair of jeans and an orange hoody with a grey airplane on it. Jess liked to dress the twins similar, however, she never dress them exactly the same unless it was special items like their Knicks Jerseys. "K, you're done too" Jess said letting Kaleb out of her arms.

She put the Thomas the tank engine DVD on for the boys. "You can watch your movie until we're ready to go" she said

Jess walked into Katie's room, she was sat down playing with her Barbie house still wearing the summer dress Jess had just told her to change out off. "Katherine" Jess said "You still haven't changed"

Katie looked up "I was momma…daddy told me I looked gorgeous in it and that I just had to wear it to Aunties" she said grinning.

"Did he now?" Jess asked

"Uh-uh" Katie said lookinf back on her toys

"I'll be right back" Jess said. She strolled down the hall way to the master bedroom, where Don was getting ready "Did you tell Katie she could wear that dress tonight?"

"She asked if the dress made her look pretty." Don said "I told her she looked beautiful and suggested that she wear it to Sam's…why?

"I've already told her she couldn't wear that dress because it's a summer dress and it's freezing out tonight. She just totally con you" Jess said

"Great, and she's only five …I'm not looking forward to those teenage years" Don stated "I'll tell her to change"

Jess giggled "Nah, I'll just let her wear it, Katie needs to learned things for herself. She's stubborn that way. She'll find it cold tonight and next time it won't be an argument"

************************************************************************

Adam spun Kaden around and around, Jess and Sam could hear the little boy's giggles all the way in the kitchen where they were getting desert. Sam got the small plates and passed them to Jess "they are so cute" she said

"Adam might not think Kaden is so cute when he pukes on him" Jess said "and if he keeps spinning him, he will"

Sam smiled and bit her lip "So Adam proposed huh?" Jess said laughing

"How did you know that?" Sam asked. She had meant to announce it at dinner but had chicken out twice.

"Because I'm a detective and a girl" Jess said "Adam already told us you weren't knocked up. And I'm thinking if you got a promotion or something you would have called and not required to tell us in person so i figured he propsosed"

"I run the day care Jess, there is nowhere to promote me to" Sam chuckled. When Sam finally decided to get her act together, she went back to school and got her early childhood degree. For six years now, she been running a day care called cuddly bundles, a daycare chain. "But since you've figured it out, you can tell Don"

"Nice try, this is something you have to tell him" Jess said, she saw the expression on Sam's face "Come on, he loves you and he loves Adam too. Don will be happy for you"

"I know. it's just, he still sees me as his baby sister that needs to be protected from the world. I've gotten my act together, been sober for nine years, got a good job and a good man but Don still sees me as that wrack and I don't think it's ever going to change" Sam said

"He'll be happy for you. Of course, it will be hard for him to be anything for you…if you don't tell him" Jess replied and added "Congratulations Sis." She gave Sam a hug

"Thanks Jess" Sam said hugging her back

"Now let me see the ring" Jess said smirking

************************************************************************

Sam stood up from the table "Ok, so I said I had news and it's good news…I'm engaged" Sam said showing a ring that was solid white gold with 4 round diamonds. The centered diamond was shaped like a rose.

Jess and Adam looked over at Don waiting for his reaction "I know" Don said

"Let me guess cuz you're a detective too" Sam said

"No cuz dad called last night to see if I'm been talking to you…it seems our boy Adam went to see him last week to get his blessing. Dad thinks you're avoiding telling him so you can elope" Don said "And congratulations" he gave Sam a hug and shook Adam's hand.

Half hour later, everyone had moved into the living room, the twins were curled up on their father's lab falling asleep and Katie was sat next to her mom shivering "I have a sweater and leggings in the boys diaper bag, if you're cold" Jess told her. Katie shook her head no and yawn "We should go soon…Katie got school in the morning"

Don nodded "we'll go shortly" he said

"So dad really thinks I'm going to elope?" Sam asked giggling

"Yes, he's convinced" Don said

Sam laughed and blushed "Oh don't elope" Jess said "weddings are magical"

"Says the woman who wanted to go to Vegas" Adam laughed

**Flashback**

"Arg! " Jess sighed in frustration as she tossed the bridal magazine across the room, at the same time Don walked into their apartment.

"Umm….how's the wedding planning going?" Don asked smirking

`That's it! I've had it. What do you think of Vegas?" Jess asked

Don laughed and walked over to the living room to join the girls. He sat on the sofa next to Jess and kissed her on the cheek.

"You cannot elope" Lindsay, Stella, and Jillian told her at the same time

"Ha-Ha, pot calling the kettle black…you got married at the court house and you ran off to the Caribbean and eloped" Jess stated pointing to Lindsay and Jillian

"I was 7 months pregnant, it was a little bit different" Lindsay replied

"And Rye and I elope so I wouldn't have to deal with my daddy drama. However, I distinctly remember your mom crying for a week when she found out and she wouldn't look at me for months afterwards, so can you imagine what it will do to her if you elope, her baby…she won't get over it" Jillian said

Jess looked over at Don pleading "Jill's right, your mom will never forgive me. Plus I want a wedding" Don said "I want to marry you in a church with our family and friends there and watch you come down the aisle in a white dress, I want that"

"Are you sure? Because Vegas can be a lot of fun" Jess asked

"I'm sure. In addition, you can't deny your dad the chance to walk you down the aisle. You're is only girl, he wants to walk you down and give you away" Don said

"How do you know that?" Jess asked "He told you" she answered her own question

"When I asked him for his blessing, he made me promise him that I wouldn't let you talk me into eloping" Don said

"He knows me well" Jess said "Ok eloping is off the table but you are helping me plan the wedding and it is going to be small"

"Alright, let's see what you girls have" Don said

"Nothing" Jess said "We have nothing, that's why I'm so frustrated we've been here half the day and I still don't know what kind of flowers, dress, or anything I want"

"Well, let's start small…we should pick a date, when do you want to get married? Autumn, Winter, Spring, or summer" Don said

"Autumn…in October, the middlish, with all the fall colors" Jess said

"Pass me a calendar" he said "Ok so we have the 15th or the 22nd or the 29th"

"22nd" Jess said "15th is too early and the 29th is too close to Halloween"

"There you go we have a date" Don said "October 22nd, 2011"

**End of Flashback**

"I'm glad I didn't elope. Once all the planning was done" Jess said as Katie yawn next to her again

"I'm not eloping" Sam said "My dad would kill me too."

"Good" Don said

"I just wanted to tell you first. I'm going to tell dad this week" Sam said "And I was hoping Katie could be the flower girl"

"Of course" Jess said "If she wants to"

Katie looked up at the mention of her name "what's a flower girl?" she asked

"You'll be in aunt Sam's wedding. And you'll get to wear a fancy dress and walk down the aisle tossing flowers" Jess told her

"I want to do it" Katie said yawing

"Ok, we should go" Don said. He moved Kaden off his lap so he could stand up with a sleeping Kaleb. "Congratulations again Sis"

Sam gave him a hug "Thanks" she said

Jess stood up, scooping Kaden into her arms. Katie looked at the door and then back at her mother "I want my sweater before I go out there….it is freezing" she said and Jess smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

Jess sprayed the last bit of red dye into Katie's hair. "Hey! Little vampire let me see you" Don said poking his head in around the bathroom door jam. Katie giggled and stood up from the chair she was sat on. She spun around proudly showing off her black and red dress with the bat attached to the waistband. Jess had put red streaks through out Kate's hair, and had covered her face with white makeup, around her eyes she had black circles and coming down from the bottom of her lip to her chin was red lines, making it look like blood. "What do you think Daddy?" Katie asked

"You look adorable" Don said

This was obviously not the answer Katie wanted to hear because she crinkled her nose and puckered her lip "Daddy, I want to look scary" Katie whined

"Oh right, you're the scariest vampire I've ever seen" Don said

"Yay!" Katie squealed

"Nice safe" Jess said "So where are our little Pirate and Ninja?"

"Right here momma" Kaleb said walking into the bathroom wearing his little pirate suit, he had the eye patch on and he even had the little parrot attached to his shoulder. He was followed directly by Kaden in a black and grey Ninja suit.

Jess smiled at her bunch they were all so cute "Ok, I'm getting some pictures then daddy will take you to the Halloween party at the YMCA, I get off at 3 then we'll go trick or treating" Jess said enthusiastically

The children cheered "Hannah and Zoey coming too?" Katie asked. Hannah (4) and Zoey (7months) were Hawkes' kids, he and Kara got back together 5 years ago, Hannah came shortly after. "And Lucy and Holly?" Katie said again

"I don't think Zoey will be at the party, she's only a baby yet but Hannah, Lucy and Holly are going" Jess said.

Kaden and Kaleb moaned "What?" Don asked

"Too many" Kaden said "GIRLS!" they both yelled at the same time.

Jess rolled her eyes and Don chuckled

************************************************************************

"OK, I just got to put these samples away and I'll be ready" Lindsay told Jess who was waiting for her so they could go over to the party together.

Jess nodded her head "Danny took the girls, right?" Jess asked

"Yeah" Lindsay replied "And I'm going to take them out. This way we both get to see them in their Halloween costumes."

"What did they decide to go as afterwards?" Jess asked

"Lucy decided to go as a witch and Holly as Tinkerbelle" Lindsay replied "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure" Jess said

"Your sister-in-law Jillian, the lawyer, think she would know a good divorce attorney?"

"Arg man Linds, you can't give up" Jess said "You and Danny need a fresh start"

"There are no more starts for us. I need to move on." Lindsay said

"You can't just give up on your marriage. I know the two of you still love each" Jess said "I can see it, every time you speak his name, I know you miss him"

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders "I'm just so tired of fighting for him. A person shouldn't have to fight this hard for love." she said "I need a name"

Jess shook her head, she hated to see Lindsay like this "If this is what you want, really want, then I'll talk to Jillian but Lindsay if you go down this road, there is no going back, Danny and you won't recover from it. So you better be sure" Jess said placing a supportive hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sure" she said.

Jess open her mouth to tell her that marriage is hard and that maybe they should try marriage consulting when she heard laughter ring through the lab hallway. "Is that the kids?" Lindsay asked

"Sounds like them" Jess said stepping out of the DNA lab, she almost got knocked over as six kids wiz past her "Katherine Roselyn Angel Flack, Kaden Blake Flack, Kaleb Blair Flack slow down this instant" Jess yelled with her hands on her hips.

Katie halted and turned to face her mom then back at her brothers "Yea, boys…momma always says no running in the lab" she said

Don, Danny and Sheldon finally caught up with the kids "Sorry" Don said, "They're fast"

"And hype up on sugar" Sheldon said

The kids wondered back over Kaden wrapped his arms around his mother's leg "sorry" he said in his little voice then he pointed at his sister "she was running too"

"I know" Jess said giving Katie her stern look.

Lindsay walked out of the lab, she and Danny looked at each other, Lindsay shook it off "Did the party get over early?"

"Yea" Sheldon said "it was winding down when we left"

"Momma, are you finish work now, can we go trick or treating" Katie asked taking a hold of Jess' hand and moving it back and forth.

"Yea, I'm done" Jess said

"Yay!!!" the three Flack children called

Hannah ran over to her father and gave him the puppy dog look "Yes, Hannah Banana, we can go too, we have to pick up mom and little Z" Sheldon told her "I'll see you guys, later" he said taking Hannah's hand and headed out of the lab.

Jess scooped the twins up and plopped one on each hip, Don lifted Katie on to his shoulders, "see you guys, later" Jess said as they turned to leave the lab.

Danny rubbed his hand down the back of his neck "Ok, girls…give dad a kiss and have a fun Halloween" he said

"Dad, come with us," Lucy said "Please"

"Yea Daddy come too" Holly said happily

"I don't know kids," Lindsay said "Daddy might have to work" she lied

"Yeah" Danny agreed although he sounded disappointed

"No he doesn't, you're lying" Lucy said raising her voice "this blows, I'm going with Uncle Don and Aunt Jess, come on Holly" she said. Lucy walked away from her parents to catch up with Jess and Don, Holly chased after her big sister. They caught up with Jess and Don at the elevator and Lucy asked could they go with them. Jess put the boys down "I have to check with your parents first" Jess told them.

Jess strolled back, she could tell just by looking at Lindsay, she was upset "You know I don't care if they come with us" Jess said "but it's up to you, if you want them to go with you…" Jess said letting her sentence hang

Lindsay shook her had "it's ok, I just want them to have a happy Halloween" Linds said

Jess nodded and gave her friend a hug "it is Friday and I don't have to work tomorrow, Lucy can stay over with Katie, I'll give you a call when we get back," Jess said before walking back to where Don and the kids were waiting.

Danny looked at Lindsay "Linds" he whispered

She shook her head "I got to get out of here" she said, she didn't want to breakdown in front of him, Lindsay started to walk away but Danny caught her by the arm and pulled her back towards him "Linds" he said again "I want to come home"

Lindsay looked up so they were looking each other directly in the eyes, Lindsay took a deep breathe pulled back "No" she said "I'm sorry" and she walked away.

************************************************************************

Jess closed the door to Katie's room, Lucy and her had finally fallen asleep. Jess walked down to her bedroom and crashed on to the bed "Tired?" Don asked as he walked out from the bathroom

"Just a little" Jess replied

"Did Lucy get to sleep?" he asked crawling in next to her

"Yeah, she's still upset through and it is only going to get worse for them. Linds asked me for a good divorce attorney today, I really don't think they are going to make it" Jess sighed

Don shook his head "that sucks" he said "I was hoping this separation was just temporary"

Jess shrugged her shoulders "the kids had a good Halloween" she said

"Yea" Don agreed

"They were so cute" Jess added, she bit her lip before adding "I think I want another baby"

A/N: Don't be mad; give me time….I promise I'll fix Lindsay and Danny.


	6. Chapter 5: It's a Boy

Chapter 5:

It's a Boy

Jess put the juice pack in Katie's lunch bag and zipped it up "Are we going to talk about it?" Don asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading at the table.

"What else is there to talk about?" Jess replied "I want another baby and you don't"

This had been their morning conversation for the past three weeks; every since Halloween when she had put the idea of having another baby out in the universe.

"Hey, come here." Don said taking a hold of her hand and pulling her down onto his lap "I love you and the kids, but I just think that our family is complete."

"I love you too" Jess said "You had good reasons for not having another baby, financial reasons, the long hours we work, the house being too small for another kid, the fact we already have three. I heard you the other night"

"But you still want another baby" Don said

"I want to try once more" Jess said "I want to give Katie a sister. I have brothers; I just would like Katie to have the experiences and closeness that goes along with having a sister"

"And what if we have another boy" Don said

"Then we have another boy to love and drive Katie nuts" Jess said smiling

Don chuckled "I love you" he said kissing her on the forehead.

The conversation was ended then because Katie Rose ran into the kitchen holding Mocha and Bunnybear in her hands followed by Kaden and Kaleb screaming "give em back"

"Not until you give me ducky" Katie yelled back, she put the stuff animals over the sink "I'll turn the water on" she threaten even though she wasn't tall enough to reach the tabs.

"Ok, Ok" Don said "hand over the hostages" he stated as he stood up from the table and walked over to Katherine and held out his hand for the monkey and bear.

"Daddy, they took ducky" Katie said puckering her lips.

"Didn't" Kaden said "Right Brothie"

"Right" Kaleb agreed

"Well it's not in my room" Katie yelled still hanging on to the boys' favorite toys for dear life

"Ducky blanket is in the washer" Jess said "I took it this morning, it needed to be wash"

Katie dropped the stuff animals and started to cry "Momma, you're going to wash the special out" she said between sobs

"Still want another baby?" Don asked

************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the dorm room at Chelsea University "Morning Danny" she said.

"Morning, Angell" he said "So who do we have?"

"Jack Neilson, 25" Jess pointed over to a young girl talking to an uniform "his girlfriend, Erin found him like this" she said pointing to the victim "She came up to see why he didn't show up for class."

"Alright, I'm going get to work" Danny said

"I'll hit the rest of the dorm rooms" Jess said. Mac walked in as Jess was walking out "Hey, Mac; how's Stella?"

"Going insane" Mac said

"Well, she's due any day now" Jess said

Mac nodded his head in a thankful way, Jess laughed "Mac, Jess" Danny called "You two need to see this"

************************************************************************

"His tongue was missing" Don asked leaning against Jess' desk.

"Yep" Jess said "Cut off"

"Someone was trying to send a message" Don said

"Ya think" Jess said "I just don't know who"

"Have fun with that" Don said patting her on the shoulder "I got to head out, I'll see you later"

"Thanks" Jess said as she started to flick through old files; looking for any other cases with a similar MO.

************************************************************************

"Three" Danny said

"Yes, three cases popped, all victims were male, early twenties with their tongues cut out" Jess said showing Danny; what she had found.

"Is it a serial?" Danny asked

"Please, don't jump there yet" Jess said

Danny started to flip through the files Jess had passed him "Jess, I've meant to thank you for taking the girls out Halloween, they had fun" Danny said

"No problem" Jess said "How are things anyways?"

Danny bit his lip "I'm thinking about taking a position over at the lab in Queens" he said

Jess stood there shocked "Things that bad?" she asked

"Lindsay needs space and she needs you and Stella" Danny said "So it has to be me that leaves"

"Oh, Danny" Jess said "You need us too and we need you. The lab wouldn't be the same without you"

"Thanks" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Have you talked to Mac about this?" Jess asked

"No, he's been so busy with Stella and getting ready for the baby, I didn't want to bother him" Danny said

"Talk to him before you do anything" Jess said "Promise"

"OK, I promise" Danny said "Now let's hope this is not a serial"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Jess and Danny walked out of interrogation, "I hate to say it" Danny said "But I believe him"

"Yea me too" Jess said looking at her watch "I should call Sam, see if she can watch the kids. I think this is going to be a late night." She had been talking to Flack earlier and he was still running leads down for his case. Maybe Don was right, she thought, this was the third night this week, she wouldn't make it home for dinner or to tuck them in. Perhaps having another baby wasn't such a good idea.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car" Danny said

Jess called Sam and she told her that it was no problem, Adam was working late anyhow. She had just hung up when her cell went off, Stella's number flashed across the screen. "Stell" she said

"Jess" Stella said, her voice came out in a whisper

"What's wrong?" Jess asked

"My water just broke and I can't reach Mac" Stella said

"Have you called 911?" Jess asked heading out the door

"Yes, the ambulance is on its way but I can't do this alone. I need you to find Mac for me" She said

"I'll find him" Jess said "I promise; you won't do this by yourself"

************************************************************************

Jess sat at the edge of Stella's hospital bed, holding Maddox Jackson Taylor. Born just over an hour ago on November 18th, 2017, 6 lbs 8ounces. "Stell, Mac he is beautiful" she said.

Danny, Lindsay, and Don made their way into the hospital room "Your lit man is finally here" Lindsay said peering into the blanket that covered the baby.

"Yeah" Stella said "My precious little boy"

Jess rocked the little boy in her arms, he was trying to get his thumb into his mouth "Oh, you are going to have a thumb sucker on your hands" Jess said. Don was watching Jess carefully, she looked so happy holding the baby and he had to admit he liked the idea of holding one too. "Want him back" Jess said passing the baby to Stella.

Stella cradled him to her chest "Oh thumb sucker, have fun with that. Lucy sucked hers until this summer" Danny said

Lindsay laughed "Actually, she still sucks when she thinks no one is watching, especially not her dad, she wants to be a big girl" She said

Lindsay's and Danny's eyes caught for a second before they looked back on the happy couple "Congratulations again" Danny said walking around to give Stella a kiss on the cheek and shook Mac's hand "Jess, I'm going to check out that lead" he told her as he got ready to leave the room.

"I'm going home" Jess said "I'll check in with you in the morning"

The room emptied shortly after, Danny left for the lead, Don and Jess headed home and Lindsay went to pick up the girls before going home too.

"I'm so glad Jess found me in time" Mac said kissing Stella on the head "I would not have wanted to miss this miracle being born."

"He's amazing" Stella said "Amazing and perfect"

"He is the most perfect thing I've ever seen…I love you" Mac said

"I love you too" Stella said as Mac's lips brushed against hers.

********************************************************************************************************************

Jess tiptoed into Katie's room; the little girl was sleeping soundly. The blankets were kicked off and Katie's arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. Jess moved her daughter back into the bed and pulled the blankets back over her. Jess kissed her on the forehead "Love you, bumble bee" Jess whispered. She picked up the dirty clothes on the way out and turned off the TV. She then made her way to the boys' bedroom, gave them a kiss each, Kaden had dropped his monkey on the floor once he had fallen asleep, she picked it up from the floor and tucked Mocha under the little boy's arm. "Love you" she whispered before exiting the room.

Jess walked into her bedroom and crashed onto the bed, she was so tired. Don leaned against the bathroom door frame staring at his beautiful wife. "You look beat" he said wandering over to the bed and laid next to her

"Oh boy am I." Jess said

"Kids asleep?" He asked

"Yeah" Jess said turning on to her side and snuggling into Don.

"You were right" Don and Jess said at the same time.

Jess looked up at Don's face "We should have another baby" Don said "It is what you want"

Jess rubbed her lips together "I don't want to have a child with you, if the only reason is to make me happy. You have to want it too. Plus your points about long hours and money, you were right about that." Jess said

"There were just points, Jess" Don said "And I was wrong"

"About" She asked

"Our family isn't complete" He said placing his lips on hers. "Let's try" he whispered into her ear.


	7. Chapter 6: Santa Tribulations

Chapter 6:

Santa Tribulations

Jess sat on her bed, she could hear the kids downstairs with her mother, they were so excited about going to see Santa. Jess stood up to get a shirt from her dresser when she made a dash to the bathroom.

"Jess, sweetie" Alice Angell called walking into the bedroom. Alice couldn't understand what was taking her daughter so long to get ready; she only needed to get dress. She heard the dry heaves coming from the bathroom, then the water running and finally the door opened. "Jessica, are you OK?" Alice asked.

"Mom, I need you to run to the drug store for me before we go to Macys," Jess said

Alice squeal excitingly and placed her hand on her daughter's stomach "I didn't know you and Don were trying again" she said

"We just started but can you go get the test before Katie becomes impatient," Jess said putting her hands on her stomach too and smiled.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Momma, look there is Santa" Katie said enthusiastically as Jess held her hand, she had Kaleb resting on her hip as they waited in the line. Jess looked over at Kaden who was up in her mom's arms, he didn't look that excited, he looked scared.

"I see him" Jess told Katie

Alice keep glancing over at Jess until she finally said "What?"

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me what the test results were" Alice said next to her rocking Kaden.

"I love you but I'm talking to my husband first" Jess said, she thought about the first time around.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess sat in the bathroom holding the little test in her hand, waiting for it to turn into a -sign or a +sign. They had been married for almost two years and had been trying for over a year, this test meant so much to both of them._

_"Jess" Don said knocking on the door. _

_She got up and walked out "It hasn't turned yet" she said _

_"Come here" he said pulling her into his arms "Look, whatever this test says we'll deal with it. If it's negative, we'll continue to try. And I love the trying part" He said placing s steamy kiss on her. "And if it's positive, you know how happy I'll be" _

_Jess nodded "It's time" she said. She looked down at the test and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the +sigh. "It's positive"_

_Don spun her around "I love you" he said _

_"I love you too" Jess said then she smiled "just cuz it was positive, doesn't mean we can't keep trying"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Then it was positive" Alice told her brining her back to reality "you wouldn't need to tell Don anything if it was negative"

Jess smiled "Momma, we're next, we're next" Katie yelled rocking on her eels.

"I know bumble bee" Jess said.

The little boy sitting on Santa's lap had a long list and Jess could till Katie was sick of waiting. Jess opened her mouth to tell her that it wouldn't be long now, but Katie spoke first "Momma, what kind of test did you take? Was it hard?"

"Look, Katherine it's your turn" Jess said letting Katie's hand go, she ran up and got on Santa's lap. Jess carefully listen to Katie's list "I like the caring corners doll house, the littlest pet shop adoption centre, a baby doll that crawls and" Katie bit her lip looked at her mother then back at Santa "And a kitty cat"

Jess shook her head at the man in the suit and hoped he wouldn't agreed to the last thing, Katie was amendment on getting a cat, problem was Don's allergies, it was impossible to have one, not that Jess mind.

Santa look at the little girl in his lap "I see you've been a very good girl this year and I'll make sure you get everything on your list" he said

"Yay!" Katie yelled giving him a kiss, jumped of his lap, and ran over to Jess. She sighed; she would deal with it later. Jess brought the twins up and put them on his lap, Kaden took one look and started to cry, Kaleb soon followed suit.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Don walked out of booking and headed over to his desk. "Daddy" Katie called running up to his desk with Jess and the boys right behind.

"Hey princess" Don said picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"I saw Santa today" She said happily

"Yeah, I know" Don said

Jess pulled a chair up and sat down "Oh it gets better" Jess said "Guess what Santa told her would be under the tree"

"No" Don said

"Yep" Katie said "a kitty cat"

Don looked at Jess "Don't look at me; I didn't promise her" she said

"Katherine, sweetie. A kitty cat would make daddy sick" Don said

"But Santa promised" Katie said

"We'll talk about it later" Jess said

"What did the boys asked for?" Don asked

"Nothing" Katie said "the boys were scary cats" then she smiled evilly "means there won't be anything under the tree for you, you didn't ask for anything"

Kaden and Kaleb were about to cry when Jess said, "we're write him a letter, Santa will know what you want and there will be gifts under the tree"

"Speaking of tree" Don said, "I think we're suppose to be picking one out today"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Don put the tree up in the corner of the den that they picked out. "We're decorated it tomorrow" Jess had promised the kids. She wanted to give it a day for the limbs to hang better. When he was done getting it situated, he walked out to the kitchen where Jess was starting dinner.

"So what's our plan?" Don asked taking the pepper and starting to crop it up.

"I don't know, she really wants that cat but we can't have one" Jess said

"What about a trade off?" Don said

"What do you mean?" Jess asked

"Instead of a kitty cat, we get her a puppy dog" Don said

"I don't know" Jess said, "A dog is a lot of work, especially with another baby on the way"

Don dropped the knife "What?" he said

"I'm pregnant" Jess clarified

Don stood shocked "I know we just started trying and we didn't think it would be so quick, actually I'm thinking I got caught on the pill but we both said we wanted this" she rambled

Don walked towards her, picked her up in his arms and kissed her, when he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes "I do want this" he said.


	8. Chapter 7: Twas the Night Before Christm

Chapter 7:

'Twas the Night Before Christmas

"They are my daughters too, Lindsay," Danny yelled

"I know that," Lindsay hollered back, "but I have the right to take our kids to see their grandparents."

"I'm warning you," Danny yelled, "if you force me to, I'll file an injunction keeping them in the state."

Jess walked down the hallway in the lab and spotted Lucy sitting outside her parents' office while they screamed at each other inside. "Hey, Lucy," Jess said taking a seat next to her. "What are you reading?"

"_Junie B. Jones_," Lucy said. "They're fighting again; mom wants to take us to Montana for Christmas. Daddy doesn't like that idea."

Jess wrapped her arms around the little girl's shoulders and pulled Lucy's head into her chest. Jess felt her shirt becoming wet from Lucy's tears. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay," Jess kept repeating while stroking the girl's hair until her sobs slowed their pace. Lucy looked at her, eyes blood shot, "Are they going to get a divorce?"

"I don't know, honey. I truly don't know," replied Jess as she rocked Lucy in her arms. "Whatever happens between them, Mom and Dad love you and Sis. And I promise that everyone at the lab and the precinct will always be here for you. We love you kiddo."

Lucy sniffled and nodded her head. "Hey, I came from the break room; Uncle Don and Uncle Mac are down there. Why don't you go and see if you can con them into giving you something with sugar in it that will ruin your dinner," Jess said

"Like that's hard. I have the boys in this lab wrapped around my finger," Lucy smiled. "Thanks Aunt Jess," she said giving Jess a hug before heading towards the break room.

When Jess was sure she was inside the break room, she walked into the office and put her hands on her hips, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Jess," Lindsay said turning to see her face, "Not now!"

"Oh yes now," Jess said. "Do you realize that while the two of you were in here arguing, Lucy was outside listening to every word? And she was very upset," Jess stated. Lindsay started to speak but Jess held up her hand. "Lucy is the child here and she needs her parents to start acting like the adults. I've seen first-hand what happens to happy, well adjusted children whose parents go through similar situations. I watched my brother Matthew and his wife Emily go through a bitter divorce with their kids in the middle. Mackenzie and Jayden didn't stay the same well adjusted kids. I don't want the same thing to happen to Lucy and Holly."

"Where's Lucy?" Danny asked.

"I sent her to the break room," Jess answered. "I love you two. And it is none of my business and I'm probably hormonal but you guys have to find a way to be in the same room together, if not for your sanity for theirs," she said picking up a photo of Lucy and Holly from Lindsay's desk.

Lindsay took the photo in her hand. "Let's go get Lucy," she said. "Then maybe we can pick Holly up, go get dinner and figure Christmas out."

"I like that idea," Danny replied.

They were about to exit through the door, when Lindsay turned around to face Jess "You said you were hormonal and you've been sick all week," she accused.

"Yes," Jess said. "That's why I came down here; I was looking for you when I ran into Lucy. I'm pregnant. The Doctor estimated I'm about five and a half weeks along."

"Congratulations," Danny and Lindsay said together giving Jess a hug.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Can I open a present now _please_?" Katie asked. The little girl was starting to become impatient. It was Christmas Eve and they were at their grandparents' house. After the kids were born, it had become tradition to spend Christmas Eve with the Flacks and Christmas day with the Angells. This year they were missing Don's youngest brother Curtis, his wife Amie and their two kids who had moved to Michigan that spring. This was the first time in five years the entire family wouldn't be together. However, the rest of the Flack children were there, Don's brother Patrick and his wife Nicole with their twelve year old twin daughters: Leah and Lacie as well as Sam and her fiancé Adam. Everyone sat in the living room; the kids had finished making a ginger bread house and baking gingerbread cookies with their Grandma Jeanie. Now, they really wanted to open the one gift they were allowed to open on Christmas Eve.

"Sure pumpkin," Donald said. "Grandma Jeanie and I got you something special." He reached around the couch and pulled out a rectangular box.

"Poppy did you wrap it?" Katie asked looking at the box with a weird look on her face.

"Open it but be careful," Don told her. He and Jess already knew what it was; hopefully, it was the solution to the kitty cat problem.

Katie sized the gift up; she eagerly untied the bow and lifted the top of the box and peered in. "What is it?" she asked. Don and Donald bent down and pulled out the cage that was inside. Katie took one look and screwed up her nose, that wasn't what she asked for. "We were talking to Santa," Jeanie said. "We know you wanted a kitty cat but that would make daddy sick so he suggested we get you a hamster instead."

"You want to hold him?" Jess asked lifting the flap of the cage and picking up the golden brown and white fur ball. Katie thought for a second before holding out her tiny hands.

"Be gentle," Jess warned.

His little feet tickled her hands and Katie was soon giggling. "Can I keep her in my room?" She asked her parents. Both nodded. "I think I'll name her Tinkerbelle," she declared. Jess put Tinkerbelle back into the cage.

"Okay, Kaden, Kaleb, your turn," Donald said passing each of his grandsons a neatly wrapped present. The boys tore off the paper as fast as their little fingers could go. Inside each box was a toy called _My First Remote Controlled Monster Truck_; Kaden had a blue one and Kaleb's was green. Leah and Lacie opened their gifts from their grandparents and then everyone settled down chatting; kids played with their new stuff while they waited for the time to come to go to Christmas Mass. "Mommy," Katie said.

"Yeah, Bumble Bee," Jess said.

"Everyone got a gift but the seed?" she asked concerned.

All eyes focused in on Jess and Don "The seed?" Sam asked.

Jess started to speak when Katie spoke again, "Yup, there is a seed in momma's belly but no one got the seed a gift."

"Well, pumpkin, we didn't know about the seed," Jeanie said.

"We were going to tell everyone at dinner after Mass," Don explained. "But yes, Jess is pregnant."

Many congratulations and hugs went around, excitement about another addition to the Flack family. "Can we name the seed Tinkerbelle too?" Katie asked making everyone laugh.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Stella and Mac were decorating the tree while Maddox slept soundly in his bassinet. They were planning on enjoying a quiet Christmas with their new baby. "Okay, where did you put the mouse ornament?" Mac asked looking around at the boxes of ornaments that was spread around the living room.

"You mean the Mickey and Minnie Mouse ornament Jess gave us the first Christmas we were together?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Mac said.

Stella shook her hand at Mac. "I got it," he stated when he finally came across the little figurine and then he walked over and placed it on the tree.

Stella put another ornament on the tree. "Oh you know what I forgot to get?" she asked.

"No," Mac said.

"A baby's 1st ornament for Maddie. I can't believe I forgot," Stella said.

"You mean one like this," Mac said pulling a small blue rocking horse with "Baby's 1st Christmas" written across the bottom and a little teddy bear sitting on top of the horse with Maddox written along his hat out from the pile of ornaments he had in his area.

"Oh Mac, it's so sweet," Stella said giving him a kiss. "It's perfect for our little boy." She took it from him and placed it on the tree.

"I have something else too," Mac said.

"Yeah," Stella said turning around. What she saw took her breath away. Mac on one knee holding up an open box, inside was a palladium diamond ring with 14 round channel set diamond side stones.

"Oh my god," Stella said placing her hands over her mouth.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Sheldon sat on the couch watching the _Grinch That Stole Christmas_ (the TV special not the movie) with Hannah. Kara had just gone upstairs to put Zoey down for the night.

"I love this part dada," Hannah said, "when the Grinch becomes nice again."

"Me too Hannah Banana," Sheldon replied.

"Alright, Zoey is down for the night," Kara said joining them.

"Can I stay down here and wait for Santa?" Hannah asked cuddling into her dad even as she asked her big brown eyes were starting to drop.

"Sure," Kara said already knowing she would be asleep as soon as she lay on the couch.

"I'll get a blanket and a pillow then you can put your stocking up."

"And cookies and milk," Hannah said.

"Why don't we get the cookies and milk for Santa while mom gets the things you need," Sheldon suggested.

Hannah thought for a second before nodding her head okay. Sheldon got up from the couch and pulled Hannah up too. They walked out to the kitchen; Hannah went to the fridge and got the carton of milk and passed it to her dad and then she piled up the plate with chocolate chip cookies. "'Kay, Han that's enough cookies," Sheldon warned.

"Santa loves cookies daddy, he needs them for his belly," she said taking the plate into the living room while Sheldon carried the glass of milk in. They placed the stuff on the end table. Kara came back into the living room and set up a bed on the couch for Hannah.

"You want to put up your stocking?" Sheldon asked. Hannah nodded getting her stocking from under the tree; Kara helped her hang it on the fireplace. Hannah came back and cuddled down on the couch; Sheldon covered her up. "Daddy, read me that book like you do every Christmas," Hannah said. Sheldon went and got the book then he cuddled down with her and started it, "'Twas the night before Christmas…"

************************************************************************************************************************************

Holly danced around the living room wearing the fancy princess dress and dress up shoes that she had gotten for Christmas. Lucy sat on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper and playing her new Nintendo DS game. Lindsay and Danny sat on the couch watching them. They had called a truce and come to an agreement regarding Christmas. They decided on letting the girls open their gifts tonight so they both could watch them. Lindsay would then take the girls to Montana on Christmas day for a week coming back on New Year's Eve and Danny would take them from then until school reopened in January.

"Jess was right," Danny said as Holly twirled around.

"I know," Lindsay said. "We have to be the adults."

"For the girls," Danny said.

"For the girls," Lindsay agreed.

_Thanks again to Ladybug1115 for editing_


	9. Chapter 8: She's Gone

Chapter 8: She's Gone

"Desk duty," stated Don.

"What?" Jess asked walking into the kitchen with Katie's things and she placed them on a stool before walking behind the island to join Don.

"Desk duty, as in when are you planning on going on it?" Don asked popping the pop tarts and putting them on places.

Jess shrugged. "Soon," she said getting the glasses from the cupboard.

"Soon…there is a real specific time and date," Don said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Jess shook her head. "I'm going to tell O'Bryan today," she said.

"Yeah and discuss coming off active duty," Don suggested.

Jess rolled her eyes and gave her husband a kiss: he really worried about her too much. "I'm going to discuss going on restricted duty until my fourth month then I'll go on desk duty," Jess said. "Just like I did with Katie."

"Speaking of which we should feed the ones we have," Don suggested wrapping his arms around Jess.

"Maybe," Jess agreed.

"I'll get the kids," Don said, "while you rethink about going on desk duty today."

Don didn't reach the door before three kids came running into the kitchen. "Breakfast," Kaden stated.

"I'm starving," Kaleb said.

"Here you go," Jess said putting the plates in on the kids' placemats as Don plopped the boys into their booster seats.

"I'm going skating at the birthday party today, Daddy," Katie said in a matter-of-factly.

"I know," Don said taking a seat next to his girl so he could read the morning newspaper.

"Mommy coming?" Katie asked between bites of pop tarts.

"We talked last night remember," Jess said. "Nanny Alice is going to pick you up from school and take you to the birthday party but Momma is only working half a day so I should be by around 2 and I'll get to see you skate. 'Kay?" Jess asked.

Katie nodded her head. "And while I take you to school, mommy is going to request desk duty," Don said smirking at her and Jess rolled her eyes.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Don sat at his desk chatting to Stella (she was still on maternity leave, but she dropped by for a visit with Maddox who was sleeping in his car seat next to Don's desk) and procrastinating doing the pile of paper work sitting at the edge of his desk. "How's Jess feeling?" Stella asked.

"Good. The morning sickness hasn't been that bad this time around," Don said.

"How's the convincing her to start desk duty going?" Stella asked.

"Oh swell," Don said.

"Déjà vu," Stella said laughing.

"Flack, can I speak with you for a second?" O'Bryan asked sticking his head out of his office.

"Yeah, sure," Don said standing up from his desk.

"I'll see you later," Stella told him.

Don waved goodbye to Stella and walked into O'Bryan's office. "So what's up?" he asked taking a seat.

"Don, I'm retiring," O'Bryan stated.

"Really?" Don asked. O'Bryan had been Captain of homicide since before Don's time; he would be sad to see him leave: O'Bryan had been a good captain.

"Yes, at the end of the month. I'm 67 and tired; I just want to find time to take my grandchildren fishing," O'Bryan said.

"I understand," Don said.

"I've recommended to the board that it give you the Captain position," O'Bryan said.

"_Me_," Don said shocked "But both Benton and Martinez have been here longer," Don said.

"True," O'Bryan said. "But your solve rate is the best, you command better, and you can play the game of politics but you won't take crap either. I think you are the best man for the job and the board agreed. So the job is yours if you want it."

Don sat there speechless. "You have until the end of the week to decide," O'Bryan said.

"Talk to Jess before you decide anything."

"Yes, sir," Don said standing up and shaking O'Bryan's hand. "I won't get to say that much longer."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked into the break room of the lab; she had finished her shift and wanted something to eat before she headed over to the birthday party. She smiled at what she saw inside: Lindsay and Danny sat at the table talking and laughing….together!

"Hi," Jess said, "what are you guys doing?"

"Going over some evidence," Lindsay said.

"We're working the same scene today," Danny explained.

"Okay," Jess said going to the counter and getting a donut. She leant back on the counter and watched Lindsay laugh at something Danny said and brush her hand against his arm.

"Jess," Don said swinging around the break room door, "I'm so glad I caught you, guess what?"

"I have no idea," Jess said.

"Why don't you tell us?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay," Don said, he was so excited, "O'Bryan is retiring!"

"Why are you so happy over that?" Danny asked.

"He offered me the position." Don said, "I'm going to be captain of homicide."

"You accepted it?" Jess asked.

"No, I'm supposed to talk to you first," he said then he looked at Danny, "I'm going to be captain."

Jess giggled. "Good talk," she said sarcastically while patting him on the back. Jess's cell went off and she looked at the caller ID, "Hold on it's mom." Jess flipped the phone open, "Hey, Mom, tell Katie I'm on my way."

"Jessie," Alice said, she sounded upset. "I can't find her!"

"You can't find who?" Jess asked.

"Katie Rose," Alice said breaking into tears.

Jess gripped the counter for support. "Mom, it's a big rink with a lot of kids roaming around. I'm sure Katie is somewhere," she said trying not to panic.

"I've looked around everywhere; we've looked everywhere," Alice said sobbing, "She's gone."


	10. Chapter 9: Missing

_Chapter 9: __Missing_

"Breaking News," the reporter on the TV stated. "An Amber Alert has been issued for five-year old Katherine Flack, last seen at Wollman Rink wearing blue jeans, a pink long-sleeve t-shirt, black skidoo pants and a pink and white jacket. Katherine has blue eyes, black hair, is approximately 3'8 and 30lbs."

As the reporter finished describing Katie, her picture flashed across the screen. It had been taken in their backyard in front of the huge maple at the beginning of October as the colors of fall had just set in; Katie had a big, goofy grin on her face: she had been so proud that day she lost her first tooth and did her first handstand in gymnastics. Jess barely heard the rest of the broadcast as the reporter stated the numbers to call if anyone had information about her little girl. Katie had been officially missing for five hours. After Don and Jess had gotten back from the rink; O'Bryan had taken them off the case sighting words like "protocol, too close and conflict of interest." But he promised to do everything in his power to bring Katie home.

Don walked up to Mac's office to see his wife standing against the door frame; he continued over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to find her, we're going to bring bumble bee home," he mumbled into her hair.

Jess turned around. "You don't know that. We both know the statistics and odds of finding an abducted…." she was not able to finish the sentence and let herself crumble into Don's arms. "Just look at the scum we've put away…what if…" Again, Jess couldn't voice her deepest fear.

"I will find her," Don repeated in her ear, holding her tightly as Katie Rose's picture flashed across the screen again.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess and Don sat in the conference room of the lab going through the countless files on the sleaze that they dumped in jail. The angle was someone they put away kidnapped Katie, they narrowed their search to anyone who made a direct threat towards them and had made parole or was out. Mac made the suggestion that it was best if the twins were away from all this and somewhere safe just in case. Don and Jess agreed it would be for the best, so with a heavy heart they send the boys to stay with Don's parents. Adam had also set their home phone to transfer any calls to Don's cell in case there was a ransom call.

"Okay, this one is back in jail," Don said tossing the file into the disregard pile.

"So is this one," Jess sighed doing the same, "and this one is still doing life at Altoona."

Lindsay rounded the corner and entered the room. "I got something," she stated on seeing the file Jess had throw into the pile; Lindsay picked it up and placed it back on the table. "I think this is our guy," she said tapping her fingers against the name.

"Grayson Williams is still doing life," Jess said. "I just confirmed it."

"I just got off the phone with the prison, he escaped early this morning while being transported to the hospital," Lindsay said. "The warden saw the Amber Alert and he is convinced that Williams has something to do with Katie's disappearance."

"Which one was Williams?" Don asked. "Mine or yours?"

Jess took the file from Lindsay and opened it. "Mine," Jess said. She couldn't remember the details from the case: there had been too many in her career but she knew it had been hers. "Grayson Williams, here we are. He's the guy who committed the Club Hush murders in 2009. He killed two girls, Madeline Robinson and Cadence Morgan. I remember the case now; he was the bartender there and at sentencing he yelled out that I would pay," Jess said summarizing the case file along with things she now remembered from the case.

"I'm heading up there now with Benton, the warden thinks we should have a look at his cell," Lindsay said.

"I'm going too," Don stated. Lindsay looked at him and shook her head. Don replied to her silent rebuff, "I know what O'Bryan said and I'll gladly hand in my gun and badge when this is all over if it means getting Katie back."

Lindsay nodded her head in understanding; if it were Lucy or Holly not the president himself could stop her from working the case. "Okay," Lindsay said. "Meet me in the parking lot in five; I have to grab my kit."

"I'm going too," Jess said when Lindsay had left. "I can't go through these files; sitting and waiting… I have to do something."

"I know you do," Don said laying his hand on her cheek. "But you are doing something, this lead might never pan out, someone needs to keep looking through these files and you need to keep Tinkerbelle safe," he said moving his hand down to rest on her tone stomach that was just barely starting to bulge.

Jess let her hand rest on top of his. "Just bring Katherine home," Jess said. She didn't like the idea of being left behind, but he was right; one of their children was already in danger she couldn't put another one in harm's way.

Don nodded giving her a kiss. "We will bring her home," he said against her lips. Before he walked out of the room, Jess plunked down on the chair and opened another file; she smiled to herself thinking about how Don referred to the baby in her stomach as Tinkerbelle, she thought back to the day they had picked out Katie's name.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess sat in bed snuggled down, looking through baby name books. Her hand rested on her round stomach, "Ethan," she said out loud to the empty room. "Ethan Flack, nah." She shook her head. "What do you think about Dylan or Logan?" she asked glancing down at her stomach._

_"I think if you are expecting your stomach to answer you back then our child is going to be nameless," Don said smirking as he leaned against the doorframe; he had just gotten off working a double and had expected to find his wife sound asleep._

_"Very funny," Jess said._

_"What are you doing up anyway?" Don said, "It's late." He made his way over to the bed; pulled his shirt and pants off before joining Jess in bed._

_"I tried to sleep but I pee every ten minutes and the heart burn is killing me," Jess explained. "So I'm trying to pick out some names because we can't keep calling the baby bumble bee. However cute Lucy thinks it is."_

_Don wrapped his arm around Jess's neck and Jess snuggled her head on his shoulder. "What girl names do you have?" he asked._

_"I haven't even looked at girl names yet," Jess said._

_"I have a suggestion," Don said._

_"Okay, what is it?" Jess asked._

_"If the baby is a girl…I would like to name her after my mother, Katherine," he said._

_"I was hoping you would suggest it," Jess smiled. "I like Katherine. I have a suggestion for a middle name."_

_"Yeah, what's that?" he asked._

_"Roselyn," Jess said._

_"After your grandmother," Don said._

_Jess nodded, "What do you think?" _

_"Katherine Roselyn Flack," Don said. "I think it needs something else"_

_"Like what?" Jess asked._

_"It needs a portion of her mother," Don answered. "How about Katherine Roselyn Angel Flack…Angel as in another middle name not a surname?"_

_"Really?" Jess said giving him a skeptical loo., "Two names are enough and isn't it kind of corny?"_

_Don puckered his lips. "Please, I like the idea of having her named after my mom, your _

_grandmother, and her mom; I would have proposed Jessica, but Angel sounds better with those two names," he said._

_"Okay," Jess agreed. "I think it's a boy anyhow."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jess shook back to reality; she looked at the file she was holding Colm Gunn, deceased. Jess was about to toss it but had a second thought, Colm Gunn might have died in the lab explosion years ago but he was still a member of the Irish mob and the mob hadn't been happy with Don over losing their drugs. "Anything is possible," Jess thought as she started to read the file in detail.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Katie Rose sat on the little bed in the dark, scary room. Her eyes were wet from the tears she was crying. Her arms were tied behind her back and looped around the headboard of the bed binding her there. The gag in her mouth prevented her from screaming.

Katie heard the door open and she squirmed back on the bed terrified of the man that entered. "Hey, sweetie," the stranger said, "it's time to eat. I'm going to remove the gag but if you scream, I'll hurt you."

"My daddy is going to find me," Katie said in a small whisper.

"It's not your daddy I want. It's your mommy who is going to pay," the man said laughing in a maniacal way.


	11. Chapter 10:Obsessed

Chapter 10:

Obsessed

Don sat across from Dean Parsons; he had been Williams' cellmate for the past four years. The warden set the interview up but so far they had not gotten a thing from Parsons. If Benton wasn't standing next to him, Don was sure he would be jumping across the table to strangle this moron: he knew Parsons had some idea of where Williams would hide. If the moron didn't start talking soon Flack was going to beat it out of him with Benton present or not…Don had stopped giving a damn.

After half an hour of getting nowhere with Parsons, Benton and Flack walked out of the visitors' room where the interview had taken place. Don leaned against the wall and sighed. "Don't worry, man, we're finding Katie," Benton said putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to the warden."

Don nodded his head; he took another moment to collect himself before walking down to Williams' cell where Lindsay was processing. "Got anything?" Don asked walking in to find the cell in complete disarray.

"Sort of," Lindsay said, "I found these under Williams' mattress."

Don put on a pair of latex gloves before taking the newspaper clippings from Lindsay. He started to flip through and a pattern emerged. "All these are about Jess," Flack said. They were a number of her high profile cases that had made headlines; he had even collected their engagement announcement.

"I think Williams is obsessed with Jess," Lindsay stated. "She was the officer that put him away."

"Okay, if that's the case…why take Katie? Why not go after Jess herself?" Don asked "Not that…"

"I know," Lindsay said. "And I think he went after Katie to cause Jess emotional pain; put her through hell. He's had eight years to stew…he probably wants her to suffer more."

The room went silent as Lindsay continued to go through the room; Don started to scan the articles, "Linds, who was the forensic scientist on the case?"

"Danny and I both worked it," Lindsay replied. "Why?"

"Because every time your name or Danny's name shows up in these articles he circled it," Don replied. "Where are Lucy and Holly?"

******************************************************************************************************************************

Jess sat on the sofa in Mac's office. She had finished going through the files an hour ago; since she couldn't go out in the field and she couldn't bring herself to go home to the empty house only to stare at Katie's room, she had retreated to Mac's sofa to memorize everything on Grayson Williams and the club Hush murders. Now, she was staring at her cell phone waiting for Don to call with any news. After about ten minutes, she realized she would go crazy waiting for a call and she needed to do something; she picked up the cell and dialed a familiar number.

_"Hey, Jeanine,"_ Jess said when Don's step-mom picked up the phone.

_"Jess, sweetie, any news?"_ she asked.

_"No, not yet."_ Jess sighed, "_Can I talk to the boys?"_

_"Honey it's 8:45; the boys are in bed. But I can go wake them,"_ Jeanie said.

_"No, don't wake them,"_ Jess said. _"Give them a big kiss for me."_

_"Jessica,"_ Jeanie said. "_Do you want to speak to your mom?"_

"_Mom is there?"_ Jess asked confused.

_"Yeah and your dad, they wanted to be close to the boys,"_ explained Jeanie.

Jess hesitated for a moment she hadn't spoke to her mom since she had taken her statement at the rink, "_Sure, I'll talk to her."_

_"Jessie,"_ Alice said into the phone, "_do we know anything?"_

_"Not yet mom,"_ Jess replied. _"How are the boys?"_

_"Good,"_ Alice said; Jess could hear in her voice that she was holding back tears. _"I'm so sorry baby, I just turned my head for a second,"_ Alice cried into the phone.

_"Mom, you know this is not your fault,"_ Jess said. _"I love you, keep my boys safe."_

Alice sobbed, "_Jessie, we're going to get her back right?"_

_"God, I hope so,"_ Jess mumbled. "_Give Kaden and Kaleb an extra hug for me."_

Jess let her head fall back on the couch and she closed her eyes.

Stella walked down to Mac's office; she was technically still on maternity leave and hadn't been cleared for duty. However, Jess and Don needed a friend. She planned to be just the friend. Maddox was going to stay at her foster sister's place for a few days; next to the people at the lab and the station, Bridgette was the closest thing she had to family.

Jess opened her eyes to find Stella starting at her. "Stell, what are you doing here? You're still on maternity leave," Jess stated.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you," Stella said passing her a banana. "Making sure you eat and sleep…Maddox is with Bridgette and he'll be fine there for a few days; it's you that needs me."

"Thanks Stell," Jess smiled. "But I'm not hungry."

"Eat," she ordered. "Is this the file on Williams?"

Jess nodded taking a bite of the banana to make Stella happy. "Go ahead take a look," Jess said passing her the file. "Just when Mac fills you in on Katie…"

"I will," Stella said giving Jess a hug before flipping through the case file. Jess got up from the couch and Stella called after her, "Hey where are you going?"

"I appreciate Mac sending you to baby-sit but I don't think you need to know that I have to go pee," Jess stated.

"Mac didn't send me. He's not even here: he and Danny ran out of here twenty minutes ago… I'm not sure why." Stella said, "I won't hold anything back."

Jess nodded before leaving the office and heading down the hall to the bathroom. She walked into the stall and sat down; that's when she noticed a bright red stain on her panties. Jess didn't think twice about it, vaginal bleeding did occur during pregnancy she had bled during her pregnancy with the twins. She wasn't too concerned.

Jess left the bathroom and started back towards Mac's office when she saw Don going into the layout room. "Hey," Jess said entering too, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Don placed the box of evidence on the table. "You should see these," he started taking the clippings out and passing them to Jess.

Lindsay walked into the room. "Danny back yet?" Don asked.

Lindsay nodded, sighing with relief, "The girls are in Mac's office; they're safe."

"The girls?" Jess repeated. "Lucy and Holly are in danger?"

"Not sure," Don replied. "But we think Williams has Katie: just look at the clippings."

"It's all about me," Jess declared. "How did he even get access to these?"

"Internet privileges for good behavior," Lindsay explained. "He's obsessed with you; blames you for his sentence."

"I have to ask," Don started, "is there any possibility that Williams is innocent?"

"No, I didn't screw up," Jess stated. "I reviewed the case; I remember it now. The evidence was circumstantial but he confessed to me. I did everything by the book. …Oh wait," Jess said. "I fibbed about the strength of the evidence."

The room fell silent and Mac and Hawes joined them, they started to go through the pile of evidence hoping something would lead them to where Williams had taken Katie. Danny and Stella joined them moments later. "The girls are asleep on Mac's couch; they think this is just like a slumber party," Danny told Lindsay as he gently ran his finger down her back.

Don looked up. "What is this guy?" he asked. "What did he do to those girls?" He hadn't asked before; he didn't think he could handle knowing…now he wanted to be prepared.

Jess swallowed back the lump in her throat, she tried to form the words but couldn't. "His victims were older then Katie," Lindsay said for the other woman, "But yes he did sexually… "

"Okay," Don said holding up his hand for Lindsay to stop.

"He had a specific type; Katie doesn't fit that," Danny said trying to calm Don's fears.

"But he's been in prison for eight years," Jess whispered as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her pelvic area. She took a deep breath and steadied herself against the table. That's when her cell went off; she flipped it open, _"Angell."_

_"Momma,"_ Katie's voice came through in just a whisper.

_"Katie_," Jess said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "_Katie, is that you?"_

Mac raced down the hall, "Adam, I need you to trace the call coming through on Angell's cell."

_"Momma,"_ Katie's scared voice came through as Mac walked back into the room; Jess had put it on speaker.

_"Are you hurt?"_ Jess asked.

_"I'm not hurt yet_," Katie said. _"But I will be if you don't do everything Mr. Williams says_," she replied, clearly being scripted.

_"Okay, honey, Momma and Daddy are going to find you,"_ Jess promised.

_"I wouldn't make any promises you can't keep,"_ Williams' voice interrupted.

_"What do you want?"_ Jess asked.

_"I just want you to know you will never see her again_," Williams said, Jess didn't get a chance to respond as Williams had had hung up.

Adam walked into the room. "I was able to trace it to Rhode Island but I didn't have enough time to get a specific place," he explained.

"He's going to kill her," Jess stated. She was in shock after the call and the pain was increasing.

Stella reached over the pile of information they had gathered on Williams and grabbed a file, "You said Rhode Island, I think I know where they are."


	12. Chapter 11: Safe and Sound Almost

Chapter 11: Safe and Sound---Almost

"Here," Don said to Jess pulling the ballistic vest over her head. They were a block away from the house that they suspected Williams was holding Katie in; they were getting ready to storm the house. When Adam had traced the phone call to Rode Island; Stella remembered seeing a property listing for a Josie Bennett in Rode Island. She was Williams' fiancée… back when he was arrested, and she had continued to visit him in jail for the past eight years. Bennett was out of town, so her place was empty; it was the only connection Williams had to Rode Island.

He and Katie had to be there.

"I still don't understand how you managed to talk yourself into being part of the take down," Don stated.

"I'll be careful," Jess said. "But there was no way I wasn't going to be a part of getting Katherine back."

"Okay, tactical is ready to go," Mac said.

Jess pulled her weapon from her holster, "Let's get our girl back."

The team moved in making sure the house was surrounded. Jess leaned against the wall of the brownstone waiting to move in behind tactical when the pain started to shoot through her body again. Something was wrong; something was very wrong. She just knew it. "You okay?" Hawkes whispered. He was standing next to her and could see the anguished look on her face.

"I'm fine," Jess said, "just need to get Katie back." She took in a deep breath and exhaled hoping the pain was linked with the stress and it would go away. When it intensified instead Jess knew what she had to do. "Sheldon, I can't go in. I think I'm losing the baby," she admitted.

Sheldon took her hand and pulled her away, he signaled to Mac to go ahead, but he and Jess would not be going in. Don looked back to see Sheldon walking Jess over to the ambulance that they had waiting in the alley…just in case. Instinctively, he wanted to run over to her: wanted to know what was wrong. However, he knew Jess was safe with Sheldon….Katie needed him now.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It wasn't your fault," Sheldon said to Jess, "these things happen."

Jess sat up in the hospital bed. "I didn't take care of myself." Jess said the tears burning her eyes "I was stressed, wasn't eating or sleeping properly. I felt the pain and saw the blood and ignored it. So I get to blame myself," she retorted. Jess been admitted to the hospital an hour ago where the doctor told her she was indeed miscarrying. She was having a hard time and since they had left the scene before everything went down, she still didn't know anything about Katie.

"Listen to me Jess. A miscarriage does not occur as a single event but as a chain of events over several days. You could have been miscarrying before Katie disappeared and not have known it. Miscarriages happen because the fertilized egg in the uterus does not develop normally. Not because of something you did; you _are not_ to blame," Hawkes said trying to comfort her. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Jess nodded. She knew what Hawkes said made sense, but it didn't make her feel any better, "Can you try them again?" she asked.

Hawkes dialed Flack's number again, "Sorry, it's still going straight to voice mail."

"The take down was over an hour ago… what is taking so long?" Jess asked. "What if something went wrong? What if someone got hurt? What if they didn't get there in…." but she didn't finish her ramble because in walked Don.

"What if everything worked out?" he smiled carrying Katherine into the room.

"Mommy," the little girl yelled as Don placed her on the floor; she ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her.

"Katherine," Jess said holding her tightly; she felt a tear roll down her cheek and she tried not to let Katie see her cry. Jess didn't want to upset her.

"Momma, why are you crying? I knew daddy and you would come for me," Katie said happily.

"Mac and Stella went to pick the boys up," Don said.

"Katie, I bet you're hungry; why don't we go get a snack and give mom and dad a moment?" Sheldon asked.

Katie nodded; Jess gave her another hug before letting her go with Sheldon. Don sat next to Jess on the bed, "Williams was shot resisting arrest," he said adding, "by Lindsay; he took a shot at Danny and Lindsay took him down." Jess just sat there. "Katie was checked out by a doctor, he didn't harm her in any way," Don said taking Jess's hand; he was worried when she didn't respond to anything he was saying. "Babe, are you listening to me, we got everyone home safe and sound."

"Not everyone," Jess said turning her head to look Don in the eyes, "I lost the baby."


	13. Chapter 12: Dealing

Chapter 12: Dealing

Jess curled up into a ball on the bed. She stared at one spot on the wall with a blank expression. Don stood in the doorway gazing at his wife: it had been almost two weeks since the miscarriage and while he was hurt over the loss of their baby, Jess was devastated. He wandered into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Kids are asleep," Don stated, "And Katie is asleep in her own bed."

"But it won't be long before she wakes up screaming," Jess stated. Katie was having a hard time at night since the kidnapping: while she bounced back to a happy, normal five year old during the day, even going back to school, the moment the sun set Katie became a scared, vulnerable little girl.

"Maybe tonight she won't," Don said doubtful: the nightmares visited every night. Don looked over at Jess and slowly moved so he was leaning over her, "So, I got to ask once more, are you sure about this leave of absence?"

Jess nodded; after having her daughter kidnapped by someone she had put in jail and losing the baby, she decided that she needed some time away from the station… time to think and she wanted to spend time with her kids. "I'm sure," Jess stated. "I just need some time to clear my head. You said you were fine with me taking a leave."

"I am," Don replied, "as long as this is what you want."

"It is," Jess assured him.

"Tomorrow," Don said, "I'm going back to work…are you going to be okay by yourself with the kids?"

Jess moved her hand up to his cheek, "Donnie, I'm hurting _not_ suicidal. I can handle everything. I have a feeling I'll have visitors anyhow-" Don smiled. "-Don't worry, and enjoy your first day as captain."

"I love you," Don said.

Jess smiled, "I lo…" she never got to finish her sentence because of the agonizing scream coming from down the hall.

* * *

Lindsay stood outside the Waterside Plaza; she still didn't know exactly what she was doing there, only that it felt right. For the past two weeks she debated coming here, she finally decided to listen to her heart. Lindsay walked up the stairs and opened the door to the complex; she ran her fingers along the buttons until she came to the familiar name: Messer. Lindsay pressed the buzzer. "Danny, it's me; buzz me up," she said when he answered.

Lindsay walked up to his place, Danny had the door opened already panicked, "Are the girls alright?" he asked.

"The girls are fine," Lindsay replied. "I came over to talk."

"About?" Danny asked waving his hand for her to come inside.

"These," Lindsay replied.

"Divorce papers?" he asked shocked, "You felt the need to bring divorce papers over; after everything, Linds. This is low."

* * *

Jess bent down and pulled the clothes out of the dryer; she put them in the basket and wiped the tears from her eyes that formed from a Fisher Price commercial with an infant in it and headed back to the den to fold the laundry up. She had made it down the hall when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," she called out as she strolled towards the front door and opened it to reveal Sam and Lindsay.

"Have you gone all domesticated on me?" Lindsay joked referring to the laundry basket resting on Jess's hip.

"Yes," Jess replied, "come in." Jess moved aside as Sam and Linds entered her house, "Don sent you?"

"Donnie didn't send us," Sam replied. "We had the day off and I thought it was a good time for the bride, maid of honor, and bridesmaid to get together and start planning my wedding."

"If you say so," Jess said eying Sam as she closed the door and followed them into the den.

"And I wanted to see my niece and nephews," Sam stated.

"Well your nephews are napping and your niece doesn't get out of school until three,"

Jess said. "And where is Holly today?" she asked Lindsay.

"She is spending the evening with Nanny Messer," Lindsay replied, "I'll pick her up after I pick Lucy up from school."

The girls settled down on the couch and started to chitchat and soon they were in complete wedding planning mode. Jess clicked on an image "How about this strapless dress for the bridesmaids?" Jess suggested, "You can get it in coral and lime green: the colors you want."

Sam looked over her shoulder at the computer screen, "I like them; simple just what I want. Lindsay and the rest of my bridesmaids can wear it in coral and you can wear it in lime green."

The sounds of the boys crying came from upstairs "Nap time is over," Jess said starting to get up.

"I'll get them," Sam waved Jess off. "Look for a flower girl dress for Katie Rose."

Lindsay looked over as Jess started to search through websites looking for the perfect dress for her perfect girl. "So Jess, how is everything going?" she asked trying to be subtle.

"I'm dealing," Jess replied. Lindsay nodded her head. "What about you?" Jess asked. "How's everything going at home?"

Lindsay smiled, "I gave Danny the divorce papers last night."

**Flashback**

"_Divorce papers?" he asked shocked. "You felt the need to bring divorce papers over, after everything, Linds. This is low," he remarked._

"_You're jumping to the wrong conclusion," Lindsay stated._

"_Oh, really?" Danny retorted. "And what conclusion should I have come to?" and then he added, "I won't sign."_

"_Good," Lindsay said ripping the papers in half; Danny gave her a confused look. "I had these drawn up before Christmas when I was sure that I wanted a divorce and then things changed. We started to laugh again, enjoy being around each other again. And then Katie was taken and our girls were in danger and Williams took a shot at you. It all made me realize what my priorities are. I love you and I know we have our problems but I want to work on them," Lindsay rambled. "I want you to come home."_

_Lindsay waited for Danny to respond so when he just stood there, she started to panic. But, before she knew it, Danny had invaded her personal space and his lips had found their way to hers._

**End of Flashback**

"We still have a lot to figure out," Lindsay stated. "But we stayed up all night talking and we made three big decisions. We're going to start marriage counseling, Danny is going to move back home, and he is going to take that position in Queens. If we want our marriage to work then we can't work together anymore."

Jess gave Lindsay a hug, "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks," Lindsay said. "I am worried about you…"

"We all are," Sam said coming into the room with Kaleb on one hip and Kaden on the other; both boys were rubbing their eyes.

Jess smiled and slid off the couch. "Come to Mommy," she said taking her boys into her arms. "Let's go pick up sis," she stated deflecting the subject.

* * *

"You are a lucky person," Flack said to his sister-in-law Nicole.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Nicole asked putting down the menu she had been looking at.

"Because I was able to squeeze lunch in with you on my first official day as Captain of homicide," Flack said smugly, "even if it was a late lunch."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "At least you are not getting a big head or anything." she laughed

"Are you going to tell me why you insisted that we have lunch?" Don asked turning serious. "I know the girls and Pat are fine so I'm going to assume that you are here to check in on me."

Nicole grinned, "You've always been able to read me. Since you've figured out the motive behind my visit, why don't you go ahead and tell me how the kids, Jess, and you are doing with everything?"

"We're fine," Don said.

"You know I can read you too," Nicole replied. "One of the disadvantages of knowing someone as long as we've known each other: I know everything isn't fine, there is no way everything is fine unless you and Jess are robots."

Don smiled, Nicole and he had known each other almost twenty years before Jeanie came into his dad's life; Nicole was the closest thing he had to a mother figure. "We're not robots," Don said. "Jess is sleeping a lot and crying a lot: both things I'm not use to seeing in Jess. She took a leave of absence to be a soccer mom. Don't misinterpret: Jess is the best mom our kids could ask for but she is not suited to be a soccer mom. Katie seems fine but I'm worried about her; she's having horrible vivid nightmares that wake her and even when she's sleeping in bed with Jess and me, she's not sleeping. The boys are okay besides not wanting Jess or Katie to move. And me, I'm trying to keep my head above water so I don't drown."

Nicole nodded. "Jess and you are grieving the lost of your baby," she said. Nicole picked up her purse and pulled out a business card and passed it to Don.

"Nora Prince, licensed children psychologist" Don read. "Katherine doesn't need a shrink."

"She suffered a trauma," Nicole refuted. "Nora is the best; I've worked alongside of her countless times… just think about it." Then Nicole passed him another card. "That one is for you and Jess," she added.


	14. Chapter 13: To Happiness

Chapter 13:

To Happiness

Don walked down the stairs of his parents' house. He could hear the laughter and voices drifting up from the family room; he smiled and headed in that direction. He peered into the living room at the girls: he and the boys were supposed to have left for Adam's by now. "What are you still doing here?" Jeanie asked appearing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"I'm leaving now…I was waiting on dad," Don replied. That's when he caught a glimpse of Jess and Katie standing in their dresses for the wedding. He walked past his step mother and stared at his girls; they literally took his breath away. "Jess, Katie, you both look so…" he started to say but Katie interrupted him. "Like princesses," she said spinning around to show off her long white duchess satin flower girl dress with the lime green sash.

"Yes, you both look like princesses," Don agreed.

"Thank you, honey," Jess said, "but she's the princess." She moved aside so Don could see into the room and he saw for the first time Sam in her strapless wedding gown.

"Oh wow," Don said. "Samantha, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, big brother," Sam smiled. "Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?"

Don shook his head and walked towards her to give her a hug. "Adam is a lucky guy," he whispered. Sam smiled.

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment, but get out," Lindsay ordered.

"She's right," Sam said, "this is a girls night remember and you're supposed to be having a boys night."

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," Don said.

Jess followed Don out into the hallway. "Hey you," she said.

"Hey you back," Don replied turning to her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to give the boys a good night kiss," Jess stated.

"And what about me?" he grinned leaning in and placing his lips on hers. "I'll see you tomorrow at church."

The house emptied of all male specimens leaving the girls to have their night in peace. The girls changed out of their wedding attire and reconvened in the living room in their pajamas with a mountain of snacks. "You know Jess, if Adam and I still look at each other the way you and Donnie look at each other after eight years of marriage, I'll consider myself fortunate," Sam stated

Jess smiled, "I know you will, but remember there will be days when you want to kill him: approximately 300 days of the year you will want to kill him."

Sam, Lindsay, and Jeanie laughed. "And remember what doesn't destroy you only makes the bond stronger and when things get hard don't run," Lindsay advised. "Learn from my personal experience."

"How are things going now anyways?" Sam asked popping a handful of potato chips into her mouth.

"Things between Danny and I are better," Lindsay replied. "We've only been back together for two months but things are going well…Lucy is still angry and scared that Danny is going to leave again but we're working through it."

"Did you take her to talk to Nora afterwards?" Jess asked. "I know you were hesitant; I was too but she is amazing-" Jess looked down at Katie who was snuggled up and sound asleep- "Only two months seeing Nora and she is sleeping through the night again…in her own bed."

**Flashback**

"_A shrink?" Jess asked looking at the card Don had handed her._

"_Nicole suggested it," Don said shrugging his shoulders licking the ice cream off the spoon._

_Jess looked over the card. "Do you really think she's messed up that much she needs to see a shrink?" she asked_

"_I don't know Jess," Don said taking her hand and pulling her down on his lap, "but there can't be any harm in letting Katie talk to someone who is trained to handle these kind of things."_

"_I just-" Jess said._

"_Yeah," Don encouraged her to speak what was on her mind._

"_I'm Katherine's mom; I should be able to fix this for her," Jess said, "not some stranger."_

"_I'm her dad," Don replied. "I should be able to fix this for her but we can't. This is one boo-boo we can't kiss better." he reasoned._

"_Alright," Jess said, "let's make an appointment."_

**End of Flashback**

"Danny and I have considered it," Lindsay admitted, "But tonight is not about me….are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Sam giggled. "Surprisingly no," she replied.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the stainless windows of the church. The last of the bridal party had made their way to the altar. The congregation stood and the wedding march began to play. Samantha, with her arm looped in her father's, made her entrance and slowly walked down the aisle. "Sam, you look beautiful," Donald whispered.

Sam smiled, she was so happy. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered back.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," he whispered.

"Dad," she blushed.

"I love you, kid," he said as their reached the altar with Adam waiting for his bride.

The music ended and the priest came forward, "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Adam Ross and Samantha Flack in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Donald answered passing Sam's hand to Adam's and taking a seat next to Jeanie.

Father Jacob smiled and turned to Adam, "Adam, do you take Samantha for your lawful wedded wife to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Adam answered.

"Samantha, do you take Adam for your lawful wedded husband to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Father Jacob asked.

"I do," Sam answered.

Father Jacob said, "Adam please repeat after me"

"I Adam Morgan Ross, take you Samantha Grace Flack to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Adam repeated after the priest.

"Samantha, please repeat after me," Father Jacob said.

"I Samantha Grace Flack, take you Adam Morgan Ross to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Sam repeated after the priest.

"May I have the rings?" Father Jacob asked.

Justin, Adam's little brother and best man, passed the wedding rings to the minster. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," Father Jacob said with regards to Sam's ring and passed it to Adam.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Adam said slipping the ring onto Sam's left finger.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," Father Jacob said with regards to Adam's ring and passed it to Sam.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Sam smiled slipping the ring onto Adam's finger.

"It is time to sign the register," Father Jacob said; as the register was signed Samantha's uncle Jack sang "I Do (Cherish You)."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Adam and Samantha are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Adam and Samantha have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." Father Jacob said once the register was complete, "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Adam leaned down and placed his lips on his wife's. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Adam Ross," Father Jacob announced.

************************************************************************  
"Okay, these shoes have to go," Jess stated as she walked over from the dance floor to their table.

"Well take a break, if your feet are sore," Don suggested.

Jess sat down next to him and pulled off the evil shoes. "Where are the kids?" she asked.

Don pointed out to the dance floor: Jess beamed. Katie, Kaden, and Lucy were dancing around in a circle to the slow ballet that was playing but what really made Jess smile was Kaleb and Holly with their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed back and forth to the song.

"Oh my…..that is too cute," Jess said.

"It is," Lindsay said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It is not cute," he insisted. "Your son better stay away from my baby, Flack."

Jess and Lindsay laughed. "You never know," Lindsay said, "We might be back here in 25 years," she winked.

The expression on Danny's face was priceless. "Are you saying my son isn't good enough for Holly? Because those are fighting words, Messer" Flack said.

"Okay, okay, children," Jess laughed. "You don't have to worry, I doubt they will be anything more than friends….we are all too close: they are growing up more like brothers and sisters. And if, by some chance I'm wrong, well Holly would be lucky to have either of our boys in her life; at least they will dance."

"I danced with you at our wedding," Don defended.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "What do you say Jess? Time to trade them in?"

"I agree," Jess laughed playfully shoving Don's shoulder.

"One dance," Don said.

"Sucker," Danny laughed.

Jess took Don's hand and dragged him to the dance floor as "Just Wanna be With You" by Enrique Iglesias started to play. Don wrapped his arms around her waist. "See I don't know why you hate dancing…you're a good dancer," Jess whispered pulling him close.

Don smiled. "I don't know; I just don't like it but this is nice," he admitted. He looked across and saw Danny entangled with Lindsay dancing too, he moved over. "Now who's the sucker," he said to Danny laughing.

Jess and Lindsay smiled. "I guess we'll have to keep you boys now," Lindsay laughed.

"I guess so," Jess grinned.

The song ended and the couples wandered back to the table. The kids came running right behind. "Momma, I'm tired," Kaden whined crawling up on Jess' lap.

"I know, baby," Jess said. "How about I call Nanny Angell to come get you now?"

The three Flack children nodded their heads. "I'm going to call Nana Janet too," Lindsay told Lucy and Holly.

Lindsay and Jess walked away from the table. "So you are actually going to let them go," Lindsay stated

"I don't want too." Jess said, "But Katie is excited about the sleep over. I'm not going to project my issues on her."

"Yeah, but you are dealing better," Lindsay said. Jess nodded. "But still not going back to work?"

"Not yet," Jess replied. "I'm not ready and I'm enjoying my babies."

Jess and Lindsay made their calls and it wasn't long before the grandparents came to get the kiddies. Jess and Lindsay wandered back to the table which had gained a few extra members including Stella and Mac, and the bride and groom.

The happiness that everyone felt was vivid. "Okay, I have one, congratulations to Danny and his new job as assistant supervisor," Hawkes said raising his glass of apple cider.

"To Stella and Mac," Danny continued.

"Who got married and didn't tell anyone," Lindsay added glaring.

"Who got engaged and didn't tell anyone," Jess said.

"And how long is it going to take for you both to let that go?" Stella asked.

"Awhile," Lindsay said.

"To the happy couple," Jess said.

"To happiness," Sam said.

"To happiness," everyone chimed in.


	15. Chapter 14:Hectic Day

Chapter 14: Hectic Day

Don pulled the car up to his building; he glanced out at his place as he turned the car off. All the lights were off which meant his family was fast asleep (as they should be since it was 3:42 A.M. according to the clock on the radio.) Don was disappointed that he would not get the chance to see any of them awake since he was only home long enough to grab a quick shower and a few _z's_ before heading back into work. Work: the place where he had been for the past three days. The first big case had come in since he made captain and now he needed to prove himself.

Don rubbed his hand over his face; man was he beat. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door. He placed his key in and turned; walked in and entered the alarm code. He moved on inside making a detour to the kitchen before heading upstairs. His first stop was to look in on Katie. Don smiled at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful; he tenderly leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before pulling the blankets she had kicked off back over her. He tiptoed back out of her room and headed down the hallway to the twins' room. Don quietly entered: Kaleb's arm was dangling over the edge of the bed. Don smiled as he carefully moved his young son back into his bed and retucked him in giving Kaleb a goodnight kiss. Don stepped up on the first rung of the ladder for the bunk beds and peered into Kaden's bed to find the little boy not there. He smiled already knowing where Kaden was. Don stepped off the ladder and took another look at Kaleb before exiting the room and heading down to the master bedroom. Don quietly opened the door and crept into the room hoping not to wake Jess. However, there was no need since Jess was sitting up in bed with a book. And Kaden was exactly where he suspected lying next to her sleeping.

"What are you still doing up?" Don whispered, not wanting to wake Kaden, and wandered over to the bed to sit down.

"Waiting for you," Jess replied.

"You didn't know I would be home tonight," Don replied.

"Of course I did. Since Katie was born, no matter what the case or how far you are from getting the guy, you always come home on the third night even if it's only for a matter of minutes. As long as you see and check in on the kids," Jess reasoned. "I doubted being captain would change that. I enjoy being right."

Don grinned as he moved into her and brushed his lips against hers. "I come home to see you too," he said against her lips.

"I know," Jess stated wrapping her arms around his neck. "I watched the press conference this afternoon."

"So you know we have nothing…only another victim," Don said.

"And that is sad, but with each body there is more chance for this guy to screw up and when he does, you and Mac will nail him," Jess replied with confidence.

"Thanks," Don replied sneaking another kiss. "So why is Mr. Kaden in here? Did he con you into letting him sleep in the big bed again?" he asked changing the subject.

"No…it's because he puked everywhere," Jess said.

"Don't tell me, he's getting that stomach virus Lucy and Holly had last week," Don said; he felt guilty enough not being home, if they were getting a sick child he would feel even worse about not being there.

"I don't think so," Jess retorted. "I think he had an upset stomach because he ate his weight in crap at the hockey game this afternoon."

"Oh no!" Don said disappointed, "I forgot all about it."

"It's alright," Jess said. "Your dad took them like planned and my dad took your ticket. They had a good time at their first hockey game."

"Still…I should have been the one to take them," Don sighed.

Jess shrugged, "Maybe, but this way I get a Devils fan, if you went you would have corrupted both my babies into Rangers fans like you did with Katie."

"I didn't corrupt anyone. Is it my fault Katie has sense enough to root for the better team?" Don laughed.

Jess lifted her foot and playfully shoved him "Go shower and come to bed," she said.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Jess turned and hit the alarm button; she looked over to Don's side of the bed to find it empty. He had already left for the station. Jess scooted out of bed and proceed down to Katie's bedroom. She opened the door, walked in, and flicked on the light before moving over to Katie who was still cuddled under the blankets. "Katie, time to get up," Jess said shaking her arm.

Nothing.

"Katie, wake up," Jess tired again.

Katie mumbled something incomprehensible as she snuggled down further into the blankets. Jess rolled her eyes and sighed; she couldn't fault her daughter for not being a morning person since she got that from her. "Katherine, wake up…you have school," Jess went for attempt number three.

Katie sleepily parted one eye; she looked up at her mother and turned over in her bed sticking her butt in the air and saying something that distinctly sounded like, "Leave me alone."

"Momma," the sound of Kaden's voice calling for her caught her attention. _Uh-oh_, Jess thought…she knew that tone of voice and it wasn't good.

Jess exited Katie's room without any success on waking her and made her way back to her bedroom where she found Kaden sitting up and looking a little greenish, "Kaden, what's the matter?" she asked.

"My tummy h…" he started to say but never finished as he began to heave all over himself and the bed. Kaden's lip started to quiver and when he saw the mess he was in the tears began to fall.

Jess ran over to him. "It's okay, sweetie," she said hugging him and rubbing his back to make him feel better. Jess picked him up off the bed and placed him on the floor. "I need to get you out of these clothes," she told him pulling of Kaden's pajama top.

"Eww! Yuck!" Katie yelled entering the room and plugging her noise. This caused Kaden to cry even harder.

"It's okay buddy," Jess said rubbing his back again. "Oh yeah now you're awake," Jess mumbled to herself. "Katie, run down to the twins' room and get me a pair of clean pajamas please."

Katie nodded her head and turned and Jess could hear her run down the hall. Jess pulled off Kaden's pants. "Mommy," Kaden sniffed: Jess knew what was coming next; she grabbed him and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Jess opened the door with Kaden on her hip to find Katie standing in the middle of the room holding her breath and holding the new pajamas. Jess rolled her eyes, "Thank-you, miss drama queen, but please breath."

Jess took the pajamas from her and began to get Kaden dressed. She finished and was about to pull the bed clothes off when she noticed the time. "Oh, crap," she mumbled realizing that she still had to get Katherine ready for and to school. "Katie, go get dressed…Kaden and I'll start breakfast," Jess said already knowing this would definitely be a cereal morning.

"I can dress myself?" Katie questioned.

"Yes," Jess replied aware that the outfit Katie would pick out would not match but she had a sick kid and not enough time to be anal.

*********************************************************************************************************  
"I don't want that," Katie stated and pushed the bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats that Jess had placed in front of her away. "I want chocolate chip pancakes and French toast please."

"Sorry, Kid, we don't have time for that this morning," Jess replied pushing the cereal back in front of Katie. "So it is cereal or nothing."

Katie turned up her nose, "But I don't want cereal." she stated as Jess walked out into the den where she had set up Kaden on the couch with blankets, the TV, and a pan, just in case.

"Here you go baby," Jess said passing him a glass, "the ginger ale will help with the upset tummy."

"You lie down with me?" Kaden asked taking the drink.

"As soon as I get Sis out the door," Jess replied.

"I don't want cereal!" Katie stormed out into the den, "Make me pancakes and French toast."

"Excuse me," Jess said.

"I said please before," Katie said.

"And I said there isn't enough time; we're running late. I still have to pack your lunch, do your hair, and you have to eat…all before your ride gets here," Jess said looking at her watch, "and Danny and Lucy will be here in about ten minutes…so go eat your cereal before they get here."

"Arg!" Katie yelled walking back into the kitchen.

"Mommy," Kaleb called from top of the stairs….he had been sleeping through the madness.

"Slide down," Jess called traveling back to the kitchen to pack Katie's lunch.

Kaleb came in screaming, "Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Let's calm down and I'll get you breakfast," Jess said picking the little boy up and plopping him in his booster chair.

"Don't be too happy," Katie said lifting her spoon and letting the milk slide off. "It's just cereal."

"Actually now it's a banana," Jess said when the doorbell rang. "Because Danny is here and we are out of time."

Jess grabbed Katie's backpack and zipped her lunch bag. She walked around to where Katie was sitting and quickly tugged a brush through her hair which got a flinch. "Let's go," Jess said taking Katie by the hand as they made their way out to the porch. Jess opened the door, "Morning, Danny, thanks again for picking Katie up."

"No problem," Danny replied. "Hectic morning?" he asked eyeing Katie's purple heart print shirt which was paired with bright yellow leggings and blue socks.

"You could say that, Kaden is sick." Jess replied, "thanks again." Jess gave Katie a kiss on the cheek, "have a good day," She called as Danny and Katie left the house.

Jess closed the door behind them and leaned against it…only for a second. "Mommy," Kaleb called, "breakfast."

"Momma," Kaden called as the gagging sounds began again.

* * *

Jess watched Don announce to the world that they got the killer that had been plaguing the city. "Momma," Kaden said, "your turn." They were playing Candy Land. Around lunch Kaden started to come around just in time for Kaleb to become sick. He was now sleeping next to her.

"Sorry," Jess said moving her token. The phone rang. "Hold on sweetie," Jess said turning and grabbing the cordless. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Flack, this is Wanda Collins calling from Joseph Drive Academy." the nurse said. "Katherine isn't feeling well and needs to be picked up."

Jess bit her tongue thinking; she didn't want to take the boys out sick, "Okay, I'll get her dad to come pick her up."

Jess hung up and called Don's office only to get voice mail; she tried his cell and she even tried to track him down at the lab and when that failed she called the next best person.

Half an hour later, Jess was rubbing Kaden's and Kaleb's backs as they both just got sick again. Apparently Kaden hadn't come around as much as Jess had hoped.

"Jessie, honey," Alice called walking in holding Katie's hand.

"Thanks, Mom," Jess said getting up and walking over to Katie. "You feeling sick?" she asked giving her a hug.

Katie nodded, "Mrs. Turner was reading and I threw up all over the mat…it was disgusting."

"Go join your brothers on the couch; I'll get some ginger ale," Jess said.

"Three sick kids huh?" Alice asked grinning. "Hectic day?"

Jess sighed and nodded her head.

**************************************************************************************************  
Jess put the last load of dirty clothes into the washer and put the blankets in the dryer. This was her fifth load today: she was beat. The kids were asleep for now but she expected Katie and Kaleb to wake again soon; Kaden was feeling better again, this time she hoped it stuck. She walked out and landed on the couch.

Don entered the house; he had hoped to get out of the office hours ago. But paperwork had taken longer than expected. He smiled at Jess. "Jess, are you asleep?" he asked.

Jess opened her eyes. "Hey, you're home," Jess said. "What are those?" she asked pointing to what he was holding.

"These are called flowers," Don joked.

"I know what they are. Why are giving them to me? It's not our anniversary or Valentine's day," Jess giggled as Don handed her the half dozen purple orchids, her favorite.

"Because I love you," Don replied kissing her.

"Let's try the real reason," Jess said.

"Because I love you," Don repeated. "…And I've been working all week, missing everything going on around here, and I know you dealt with a sick kid today."

"I love you too," Jess stated. "But I was dealing with three sick kids."

"Oh, my poor you," Don said. "You deserve more than flowers. I'm sorry I couldn't be here today."

"Hey, don't feel guilty, you were working," Jess stated. "There have been times when you had to tend to sick kids while I was working."

Don took her by the hand and started to lead her upstairs. "Go on up, I'll put these in water. Check in on the kids," Jess said.

Jess made her way back upstairs and crashed next to Don. "Kids are sleeping," he said, "They must be coming around."

Jess smiled and snuggled into Don's arm. "Jess," he said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"There is another reason why I brought you flowers," he said.

Jess propped herself up on her elbow. "Why?" she asked.

"We're shorthanded. And I've been feeling pressure from the upper uppers to fill the position that has been left by you," Don explained. "And they have a point; if you weren't my wife I probably would have filled the position by now."

"You need a decision," Jess said stroking the stubble that had grown over the past few days he hadn't had time to shave.

Don nodded. "Not the best day to ask huh?" he laughed. "I'm sorry Jess."

Jess shrugged; she didn't blame Don. She knew when she took the leave it couldn't last forever, "When do you need a decision?" she asked.

"The end of the week," Don replied.

"Momma," Katie called which was quickly followed by Kaleb calling, "Mommy."

"At least now I have help," Jess said getting up; it was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 15: Celebrations

Chapter 15: Celebrations

"I help, Momma?" Katie asked walking around to the back of the car where her mom was filling her arms with bags of groceries.

"Sure, sweets," Jess said. "Take the small bag there."

Katie reached in and pulled the bag Jess gestured to into her arms. "Where's your dad and the boys?" Jess asked as she and Katie made their way into the house.

"Bathroom," Katie answered with a grin.

"Should I be worried?" Jess asked; she knew Katie's smile and somehow she had a bad feeling about the trouble her boys - all her boys - could have gotten into in the hour she was gone to the grocery store.

Katie looked at her mother and nodded her head as she skipped ahead into the kitchen with her bag. Jess placed her bags down next the one Katie had carried. Then, she made her way up the stairs to where the boys were.

Jess started at the scene in front of her: she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The bathroom was in total disarray. The boys were standing in the corner looking guilty while Don had his hand stuck in the toilet. "Dare I ask?"

"I wish you wouldn't," Don replied.

Kaleb looked at Kaden at the same time Kaden look at Kaleb. "It was his fault," they said pointing at each other.

"They flushed something," Don replied, "and then involved Katie to fish it out."

"Nice," Jess commented. "I see you have the situation under control. I'm going to unpack the groceries and start getting the food ready for the barbeque."

Don eyed her as he pulled out the small helicopter that was the cause of the overflowing toilet. "Ha-ha, I got it," Don said victoriously. "So when is everyone getting here?" he asked wiping his hands on a towel.

"Around three," Jess replied. "Why?"

"Because it gives me time to clean up and have a long discussion with the boys about where toys belong and don't belong," he replied giving his sons a stern look.

"Come on Katie," Jess said taking her hand. "Want to help me in the kitchen?"

They walked down the stairs to leave the boys to their business.

* * *

"Are these ready to go out?" Lindsay asked walking in from the backyard to the kitchen.

"Yep," Jess replied handing her the tray full of burgers and hot dogs.

"Jess, are you planning on coming out?" Stella asked walking out.

"Yeah, I think I have everything situated here," she replied glancing around to make sure she _did_ have everything done.

"You have everything done," Lindsay assured her friend. "Come enjoy your party."

Jess laughed as they all started to walk out. "It's not really my party," Jess reasoned. "It's more for you guys. For Mac and Stella who never had a wedding reception."

"Because they never told us," Lindsay laughed.

"Again, when are you going to let it go?' Stella giggled.

Jess and Lindsay laughed.

"And for Lindsay and Danny who just renewed their vows," Jess added. "And for Don because of his promotion and Adam who just made CSI III."

"I guess it really isn't your party," Lindsay joked.

"I must love you people an awful lot to go through all this," Jess said handing Don the meat to start on the grill.

* * *

It didn't take long for the huge amount of food to make its way onto everyone's plates and into their stomachs. After dinner, the guys packed up the kids that were old enough to go and moved to the park down the street for a game of touch football while the girls spread themselves out on the deck to chat.

"So what was Hawaii like?" Jess asked.

Samantha smiled, "Oh it was the most beautiful place I've ever been."

"Did you actually see more then the hotel room?" Lindsay joked.

"Amazingly yes," Sam replied. She took a sip of water as a wave of nausea came over her.

"You okay?" Stella asked as the rest of the girls also notice the look on Sam's face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied brushing it off.

"Yeah morning sickness can be a bitch," Jess stated; she had put two and two together after one evening shopping with Sam, but Sam hadn't told her yet even through Jess knew for a fact they were telling people.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I had my suspicious but Leah spilled the beans last night when I was talking to her," Jess replied.

"We wanted to tell you and Don but I wasn't sure how to since…" Sam said letting her sentence hang.

"Since we just lost the baby," Jess finished. "I appreciate you looking out for our feelings but we really are doing okay. And I'm so happy for the both of you and Don will be too…when you tell him."

"Yeah, when I tell him," Sam replied. "Maybe I'll just tell Katie and let her spoil the surprise."

Jess laughed knowing exactly want Sam was referring too.

**Flashback**

"_I don't understand why you don't want to tell anyone," Don stated as he pulled the car up to his brother Curtis's place. "Are you not excited?"_

"_Of course I am," Jess replied annoyed. "I'm ecstatic that we're having another baby, but we just found out I'm pregnant. I'm not very far along and I would like to keep it a secret for a bit." she brushed her hand along his, "Can't you understand that?"_

_Don sighed, "I do understand. It's just we didn't wait when we found out about Katie Rose. But if you want to keep it quiet then we can do that."_

"_Thank-you," Jess said. "Plus its Mason's birthday; it wouldn't be fair to take the spotlight from him."_

_Don smiled and slipped out of the car. He opened the backseat door to take the two and half year old sleeping Katie out of her car seat. He tried his best not to wake her but it was in vain._

_It was a normal eight year olds party: games and wild kids hyped up on sugar. It ended half an hour ago with only family sticking around. Mason, Rory, Lacie, Leah and Katie Rose were standing in front of everyone using the karaoke machine Mason had just gotten for his birthday. The song ended and Katie had the microphone still in her hand and was watching Mason and Rory fight over something. "Momma, am I going fight with the baby in your tummy?" Katie asked into the microphone._

_All eyes suddenly focused on Jess and Don; he leant over and looked at Jess, "So much for keeping it quiet."_

**End of Flashback**

Jess gave Sam a hug; Stella and Lindsey followed her example: all three shared their congratulations. Lindsay reached for her purse as she sat back down feeling the wave of nausea hitting her too; so, she pulled out a package of crackers.

"Not you too?" Stella asked eyeing her up.

Lindsay nodded, "Almost seven weeks; we've been waiting for the right moment to start telling people."

Another round of congratulations went around as the sound of Jess's cell went off. "Hold the celebrations," she said. "I'm on call today."

Jess answered and sure enough it was dispatch calling for her to come into work. After an exhaustive pro and con list and a lot of encouragement from Don she had decided to go back to work. She still struggled with the decision just as she had when she went back after Katie was born, but she felt it was the right one for her and her family.

* * *

Jess arrived back home after midnight and she wrapped up the case she had been called out on. She made her way upstairs checking in on the kids on her way before she finally reached the master bedroom, "You know, you didn't have to wait up," Jess said leaning against the doorframe and peering in at Don watching the TV.

"I wasn't," Don chuckled. "There's a game on."

Jess rolled her eyes and laughed. "Love you too," she said sarcastically as she walked over and crashed onto the bed.

"I know," Don smiled.

"So, how did everything go around here?" Jess asked.

"Good. Sam stuck around and helped clean up," Don said. "She told me she's pregnant."

"Lindsay is too," Jess added.

"Yeah, Danny mentioned it during the football game. Of course that was after Holly announced it," Don said.

Jess smiled and let her eyes close. "Jess," Don started.

"Umm…" she mumbled.

Don licked his lips; he really wasn't sure how to bring up this topic. Things had been getting back to normal and he didn't want to upset Jess, but it was something they needed to discuss. "I…I mean," he sputtered.

"It's late: get it out," Jess said.

"Do you still want another baby?" he asked.

Jess's eyes flickered open; she sat up and looked over at Don. "I don't know," she admitted. "I haven't thought about it. Do you?"

Don shrugged.

"You must be thinking about it for you to ask me," Jess stated.

"I have been thinking about it," Don said. "I don't know what I want, but I wanted to at least have the discussion."

Jess moved over so she was resting in Don's arms, "I don't know, Donnie; I don't know if I can go through that again."

"I understand," Don said.

"I'm not saying that the topic is closed: that I've made a definite decision on this one," Jess explained, "but I'm not ready Don, I'm not ready to try: I'm not even ready to discuss the possibility. Just give me time."

Don nodded. "We don't need to get into this tonight," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Give me six months and then we can talk about this again," Jess said.

"As much as you need," Don agreed.

Jess turned so they were facing each other. "I'm a lucky girl," she said letting her lips find their way to met his.

"No," Don whispered against her lips, "I'm the lucky one."


	17. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday!

Chapter 16: Happy Birthday!!

May 14th. Jess both hated and loved this day. It was full of such mixed emotions for her. She always thought this day would get easier over time and through the years it had. However, the events of May 14th, 2009 still played in the back of her mind. Jess stood in from of the mirror staring at herself and trying not to think back; her hand went to her shoulder and she traced the faded but still visible scar left from the bullet that had hit her in Tillary's nine years ago. Don walked out of the bathroom. "Stop," he said knowing where her mind had gone.

Jess smiled and turned around. "I can't help it," she shrugged.

"Hey," Don replied, "come here." He pulled her close and kissed her. He let his hands roam underneath the tank top she was wearing and ran his fingers along the other scar on her abdomen left from the same shooting. He deepened the kiss as Jess wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Katie yelled bouncing into the room with a bright excited smile.

"I know. I know," Jess said pulling away from Don and bending so she was the same level as Katie.

"I'm six," Katie said bouncing on her toes. "I'm a full hand plus one." Katie held up her fingers to emphasize the point.

"Wow! A full hand plus one more," Don said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

"Birthday breakfast! Birthday breakfast!" Katie demanded.

"I'll be down in a minute to make your waffles," Don told her. "Why don't you go wake your brothers?"

"Go ahead," Jess encouraged knowing that wasn't something Katie wanted to hear. "I'll measure you then to see how big you're getting."

Katie smiled and danced out of the room. "She's excited," Don commented.

"I got that when she jumped on us at five this morning," Jess smirked.

Don took her hand and led her over to the bed; he pulled her onto his lap, "Are you going to dwell all day?"

"I won't have time: I have the party this afternoon," Jess replied.

"_We_ have the party this afternoon," Don corrected. "I'm only running into work for few hours. I'll be back before the party."

"I know," Jess replied.

"But you have to promise me that you won't mope all day," he said softly stroking her cheek.

"It's Katherine's birthday which makes my top five list of happiness memories," Jess said kissing him. "I won't dwell."

"Thank you." Don smiled, "I remember the day the nurse put the little pink thing into your arms… six years ago today. And we promised each other that today would be happy with no more what ifs."

Jess placed her lips hard against his. "No more what ifs." she assured him.

"Momma! Daddy!" Katie's voice came from down the hall, "birthday breakfast!"

"We better go make her breakfast before she explodes from excitement," Don laughed.

Jess nodded her head in agreement and slid off his lap; Don took Jess's hand and dragged her across the room.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jess asked as she put the Little Mermaid paper plates on the table.

"Don't worry," Samantha said. "Don will not miss his little girl's birthday."

Jess shrugged as she put the napkins down. "Not before," she huffed.

Sam and Lindsay raised their eyebrows giving her a questionable look. "Trouble in paradise?" Sam asked.

"I understand he's working," Jess replied. "I'm more understanding than any other cop wife; I've always known since I do the exact same thing to him, but lately I feel like I'm doing this alone and it sucks."

"He will be here," Lindsay said. "He still has a half hour before the party starts."

Katie came dancing into the dining room in her Mermaid costume, her obsession at the moment. "Auntie Sam! Auntie Lindsay!" Katie called eagerly and ran over with her arms wide open for a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Katie Bear," Sam greeted her niece.

"I've grown an inch and half," Katie smiled. "And I'm a full hand plus one."

Lindsay, Sam, and Jess laughed at her excitement.

Katie looked around the dining room and outside where her grandparents, cousins, and aunts were setting up things for the party to notice someone important was missing.

"Momma, where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's still at work," Jess said.

"But…But," Katie's lip started to quiver.

"You have some time before the party starts: he'll be here," Jess comforted Katie as she picked her up. "Your daddy wouldn't miss your full hand and one more birthday." She snuggled her nose against Katie's, "Daddy wouldn't miss this for the world."

Katie nodded to this and Jess put her down as she ran back out to the garden with everyone else.

"He'll be here, right?" Jess asked looking for confirmation.

"Don wouldn't miss this," Sam said. "Nothing would keep him from this."

"You know he'll make it," Lindsay said. "He's cutting it close, but Don will make it."

"You're right." Jess smiled, "Pass me the marker to put the _X_ on the lucky napkin."

* * *

"Mom," Jess called walking into the dining room carrying the amazing 3D Little Mermaid birthday cake with six candles glowing. "Get Katie blowing out her candles."

Jess turned her head to look out the window once more hoping to see the silver sedan pulling up the driveway. She sighed: still no Don. He had already missed the games, the magic show, and the piñata. Now he was going to miss Katie blowing out the candles and cutting her cakes.

"Okay, kids, time to sing," Stella instructed.

Twenty-three kids sitting around the table began to sing.

Katie opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and let it out blowing the candles out at the same time as Don walked into the room. "Daddy," Katie called getting down off the chair and running into his arms. "Yay! I got my wish," she squealed happily.

Don smiled and took Katie's hand and led her back to the table to cut the cake; he deliberately avoided Jess's fiery glare.

* * *

Jess tossed the paper plates into garbage bags. The party had ended an hour ago; Katie, Lucy and Holly were upstairs playing with the new doll house Katie had received for her birthday. The twins were in the den sleeping.

Don walked into the kitchen where Jess was cleaning up. "I know you're mad," he started

"Let's not get into it yet," Jess interrupted him.

"Why not? I know you're mad, you have every right to be," Don retorted.

"Because our friends and family are still here," Jess hissed.

"I'm so sorry," Don ignored Jess's request to put off the inevitable fight. "I'm going to make this up to Katie and to you. The last thing I wanted to do was miss Katherine's birthday."

"How?" Jess snapped.

"I'll take her to that tea place she's been bugging to go to."

"_Twinkle Teas_," Jess said. "You know they dress you up like princesses and make you drink tea?"

"I missed her birthday," Don replied. "She deserves this."

Jess smiled and walked over to where Don was standing, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Don pulled back a little surprise by the action, "What was that?"

"A kiss," Jess laughed.

"You haven't forgiven me," Don reminded her. "We haven't even fought yet; you are mad at me."

"I was mad at you," Jess said, "but you don't need me to yell or be mad…you're feeling guilty enough. And you didn't miss the whole thing: you were here this morning and made Katie her breakfast and you made it to cake and presents. Plus, you are willing to take her to that place and that is even too girly for me. Moreover, how can I be mad when I've done the same thing? It would make me a hypocrite."

"You've never missed any of the kids' birthday," Don said.

"No, but I missed Katherine's gymnastics end of the year program last week," Jess said.

"That's different," Don shook his head.

"Still, it was something important to her," Jess replied. "I love you; Katie and the boys love you."

"Thanks, Jess," Don said leaning down and kissing her. "I love you too."

Jess smiled as she passed him the trash bag, "Here you go. This is how you're going to make it up to me."

"I thought I was forgiven?" he laughed.

* * *

Jess turned over in the bed and reached out for Don to find his side completely empty. She sat up and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes; she knew he wouldn't have gone into work without letting her know, so she flipped the blankets off and made her way down the stairs to look for him.

"What are you doing up?" Jess asked yawning after locating him in the kitchen.

"Katie has grown an inch and half," Don replied.

Jess moved her head to see that he was staring at the back door that led from the kitchen to the basement where they kept track of the kids' heights. "I know," Jess said. "You were here when I measured her."

Don turned and walked over to where Jess had sat down at the kitchen island. "Are you still feeling guilty?" Jess asked. "Katie is not mad or disappointed; if you recall how happy she was when you told her you would take her to _Twinkle Teas._"

"A little." he admitted. "But that's not it…they are growing up so fast, Jessica."

"I agree," Jess said. "They are only little for a short time. Before you know it, we're going to turn around and Katherine will be eighteen and leaving for college."

"I broke our agreement," Don admitted. "All day, I could think of only two things: I had to get back to Katherine's party and I came too close losing you and not getting all this."

"Let's go to bed," Jess said reaching out for his hand.

"Jess, did you hear what I said?" he asked expecting to get a different response from her.

"Yeah but I choose not to indulge the conversation," Jess replied, "it has been nine years, I think it is time to forget about the what ifs"

Don nodded his head in agreement and took her hand. They walked back upstairs; making a stop at the kids' bedroom to watch them sleep peacefully, before they crashed back into their own. They both cuddled down into each other's arms and fell asleep quickly.


	18. Epilogue: Full Circle

Epilogue: Full Circle

"Mom," Katie called again from the bottom of the stairs, "Madelyn and Avery are going to be here for me at any moment."

"She'll be right down," a younger version of Katie came bouncing down the stairs. Kelsey Sage Flack had been a shock to everyone especially since Jess had found out about her only six months after the miscarriage but it had been a wonderful surprise. A wonderful surprise that had come into their lives July 31, 2019…twelve years ago.

"What is she doing up there?" Katie asked, "I'm leaving for collage in like ten minutes"

"Sulking in your bedroom," Kelsey replied, "and Yale isn't for another three weeks"

"Well I'll leaving to drive across the country then collage," Katie smirked, "MOM!!"

"I'm coming, Kate," Jess stated coming down her stairs. Somewhere over the pass eighteen years of Katherine's life especially during her rebellious teenage years, Katie Rose or Katie shorten to Kate and when she was really in the mood to annoy her mother it became Kat. But the nickname Jess hated was the least of her problems, purple hair, tattoo, breaking curfew, dating guys Jess and Don were sure belong in juvenility all things they had survived.

"What were you doing?" Katie asked picking up her bags and started to make her way to the exit.

"I was just having a look around your room," Jess said, "You know making sure you have everything"

"She was sulking," Kelsey laughed

"I was not," Jess defended as she looped her arm around both her girls' shoulders. Kate raised her eyebrows, "ok well maybe a little. I cannot help it; my first-born child is leaving home. It is my right to sulk a little."

"You know mom, I was under the impression that you and dad have been counting down to this day since I was fourteen," Kate joked

"Actually you were fifteen when we started the countdown," Jess joked

Kate and Jess both smiled. It was true Katie had definitely taken rebellious to a whole new level and it always seemed to be Jess and Katie that would butt heads. Jess' dad had always claim it was because Katie was stubborn just like Jess and that Katie was karma for Jess' own teenage years. Unfortunately, Cliff Angell would not be there today to see his granddaughter off; he had passed away five years ago at the tender age of 84. After her father's death, her mom moved down to Florida to live with Jess' brother Matthew. Jess missed having her mother live so close but the move was right and her mom was happy. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Jess asked

"He and Kaleb are out in the garage putting the final touches on my Daisy," Kate smiled. For Katherine's sixteen birthday, they had gotten her a 1983 poppy red mustang. GT. Of course when Don had picked it out it was from a junk yard and barely running. So for the pass two years, Katie and Don had been rebuilding Daisy. It was their special project, the boys helped every now and then but it was Don's thing with Katie.

"Wait!" Jess said suddenly stopping, "Where's Kaden?"

"In the den," Kelsey said

"Sucking face with Holly," Katie continued

"Ugh! Go on out," Jess said hearing a car pull up, "we'll be out in a second to see you off"

Kate laughed, "See mom you might be getting rid of one teenager but you still have two hormonal boys to deal with."

Jess rolled her eyes and headed towards the den, she couldn't believe the pair could be attached to each other this early in the morning but there they sat, well lay horizon. "Umm," Jess cleared her throat, Kaden turned to look at his mother and his cheeks flushed beet red, as it always did when he got caught making out with his girlfriend of three months and getting caught was a normal occurrence for the couple. Moreover, Jess would have paid big bucks to see Danny's face last week when he caught the pair in a similar position in Holly's bedroom. "I hate to break up your two morning tonsil hockey appointment but I was wondering if you two could stop sucking face long enough to come out and say goodbye to your big sister," Jess said sarcastically and added to Holly, "and say goodbye to your friend"

"You are not funny," Kaden huffed as he and Holly got up from the couch and began to make their way outside.

Jess rolled her eyes, "hey," she said seeing Kate and Kelsey sat on the front porch step.

"It wasn't Maddie," Kate explain, "It was Lindsay, Stella and Aunt Sam"

"Came by with a care package for Lucy for Kate to take," Lindsay clarified, "I still don't understand why she couldn't come home this summer"

"Mom, " Holly rolled her eyes, "Lu is doing a summer session at Northwestern and working part time, maybe that could be the reason." Lucy would be starting her third year at Northwestern University in September and was elbow deep in a journalism major.

Don, Kaleb, Danny and his thirteen year old son Logan, Mac, Maddox who had just turned fourteen and was still the only child, Adam and his two boys, Lukas, thirteen and Aaron, eight emerged from the garage at seeing Kate's ride pull up the driveway.

"Come on Kate," her best friends called from the car.

Kate raised her hand to show one second as Jess engulfed her daughter in a giant hug,

"Mom," Kate sighed; she was never getting out of here, "You'll see me in two weeks when I get back. I'll be home for a week then before you and I road trip it to Yale in my beautiful Daisy."

"Alright," Jess said though she still hadn't let her go.

"Jess," Don said walking up to his daughter and wife. He still couldn't believe she was eighteen, it seem like only yesterday she was excited about turning six because it meant she had filled out an entire hand and started on another one. Katherine had grown into a well-rounded beautiful woman. He was still a little hesitant about this trip but Kate had her heart set on driving across the country with her two best friends before starting pre-law at Yale. She even saved the money up for it. He knew this would be an amazing experience for her but he was having trouble with letting her go.

"Alright," Jess repeated this time moving back letting Kate out of the hug.

Kate moved to her father and wrapped her arms around him, "I'll be fine," she whispered into his ear knowing that letting her go couldn't be easy for him to, she was and always would be daddy's little girl, "you and mom have taught me well"

Don nodded holding on to her a little tighter, "call," he said

"I promise," Kate said as Don loosen his grip. Kate made her way around giving hugs to all the people who had been there and shaped the person she had become. She finally made it to her the end where her brothers stood, "I think I'm actually going to miss you morons," she said hugging both of them.

"We'll going miss you too, Butt-much," Kaleb laughed

"So who gets my room?" Kate asked

"Me," both the twins said at the same time.

"No one is getting her room," Jess stated which earned her a groaned from both the boys.

Jess and Don walked Kate over to the car. Kate turned around and stuck her tongue out at her brothers, "Give em hell Kels," she called before climbing into the backseat. Don loaded her bags and came back around so they could have their last good byes, "Drive safe," Don instructed

"Don't worry Mr. Flack," Avery said, "My dad had the car completely checked out"

"Did he check the brakes? Oh what about the battery because…."

"Dad, we are going to be fine. We know the drill, stick to the main roads, only stop at populated gas stations, don't pick up hitchhikers, no drugs, no alcohol," Kate reassured

"Yeah we probably won't even use our fake I.D.'s," Madelyn joked

"Not helping Maddie," Kate stated, "she's kidding"

"You have enough money?" Don asked for the umpteenth time, deciding to let the fake ID comment slide

"Yes and I have a credit card…"

"For emergencies only," they both said at the same time

"Buckle up," Jess ordered, "and call"

Avery put the car in reverse and started backing down the driveway. Jess leaned against Don. Kate rolled down the window and poked her head out, "I love you guys," she called waving her hand goodbye until the car was out of sight.

* * *

Jess sat on the bed in Kate's room it felt so empty. She picked up the frame photo of the family that was taken after Kate's graduation. Jess remembered how proud she was that day, hearing Kate's name being called, watching her walk across that stage to receive her diploma and her valedictorian speech that had brought everyone to tears.

"We're home," Don called from downstairs. Neither had been much in the mood to cook so Don and Kelsey had gone for take out. Kaden and Holly had decided to head to a movie so Don had dropped them on the way while Kaleb had gone bowling with a bunch of friends and was secretly hoping to impress Brianna Clark his latest crush.

"Up here," Jess called

"What are you doing in here?" Don asked when he found Jess sitting comfortably on Kate's bed.

"Don't make fun," Jess said, "My first born just left, I'm allow to sulk"

Don sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Oh come on, it's not like the house is empty. We have three more," Don chuckled

"Don't joke," Jess said

"She's only going to be 79.76 miles away. We will see plenty of her, especially when she wants a home cook meal or her laundry done," Don smiled

"I know, I know I'm being silly," Jess said, "But it's going to be weird not seeing Kate every day and only getting a phone call once a week."

"I'm going to miss her too," Don admitted, "And I have a feeling she'll be calling more often then that. But lets look at it this way, we've raise a beautiful, smart, stubborn, independent woman who is just like her mother"

Jess smiled despite herself and Don moved in for a kiss, "Dinner is getting…Ugh gross," Kelsey said walking into the bedroom with her cell phone glued to her ear.

"No, it's just my parents are making out again…its worse then when I catch my moronic brother with your sister," Kelsey said into the phone. "I know, they are too old for that," Kelsey rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom again.

"Are not," Don called after her.

"I know, your parents too…it's disgusting," Jess and Don laughed catching a portion of the conversation.

"She's talking to Logan again," Don said, "I'm not liking this"

"Come on let's eat and maybe afterwards we can take a long bubble bath," Jess suggested smiling seductively

"You're on," Don said as they stood up.

Kelsey walked back into the room this time with the cordless in her hand, "its dispatch…wants to speak to Captain"

Don reached for the phone, "Not you," Kelsey went on, "it's the 24th precinct"

Jess reached for the phone, "Hello Captain Angell speaking."

**The End!!!!**


End file.
